Kamen Rider Funk & Soul
by Serpentdragon
Summary: In the kingdom of Groovica, the peace and free love spirit of disco is endangered by the return of the evil Jiveless, ungroovy monsters bent on taking the joy out of disco. Now, to stop them and save disco, the twin Disco Princes, Koji and Kurogasa Funknius, must use their family's power to become the grooviest Kamen Riders in history, Kamen Rider Funk and Kamen Rider Soul!
1. Track 1: Getting in the Groove

**Serpentdragon:** Hello there, funky party people! xD It's Serpentdragon and Fenikkusumaru again, bringing you all something very special: the first of our two original Kamen Rider series! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Kamen Rider Funk & Soul!

**Fenikkusumaru:** That's right, man! Somebody call my momma, cause it's about to get funky up in here!

**SD:** Well said, Soul Brotha! In this exciting story, our characters Koji and Kurogasa become the Funknius Brothers, A.K.A the Princes of Disco! Ruling over the kingdom of Groovica, a land where disco never died, our heroes must become the grooviest Kamen Riders in history, the twin Disco Riders Kamen Rider Funk and Kamen Rider Soul!

**Fen: **So let's get to it, man! It's time to boogie!

**SD:** Actually, buddy, before we fire up these big platform shoes of ours, we need to make a disclaimer. Alright, everyone, because we are boogieing down to a time when disco still ruled, we should point out this was also a time of free love, so there is going to be a lot of... Sexual innuendo. Koji and Kurogasa are going to be inferred to be, in Austin Powers terms, shagging the ladies... A lot.

**Fen:** Yeah... That was one part I was actually not comfortable with at first, but... After some thought, I went along with it. Just as long it's not TOO strong.

**SD:** Don't worry, everyone, it's not going to be anything inappropriate. It's meant to be more humorous and the actual "doing of the deed" won't be seen. Anyhow, with that said, I think we're ready to get down tonight! *Laces up platforms, puts on Disco Driver and places the Funk Style Record on it* Ready to shake your booty, aibou!?

**Fen: **Let's do this! *Laces up his platforms, puts on Disco Driver, and places the Soul Style Record on it*

**SD/Fen:** *Do their disco dance* HENSHIN!

* * *

_Kingdom of Groovica_

_Funkytown - Capital City_

Groovica, a secret island kingdom and birth place of disco. A land known for peace, love, and getting down every night. Despite many in the world considering it a "dead" style, here it was alive and kicking. And nowhere was this truer than in Groovica's capital city, Funkytown. And it is here in Funkytown that the two grooviest people in all of Groovica will make their appearance.

Outside the Boogie Palace, the hottest discotheque in Funkytown, people were lined up out the door to get into the club. Guys in the funkiest threads and chicks in their foxiest outfits alike were hoping to enter the doors of that disco paradise. From inside, the pounding disco beats could be heard. Just then, people swore they could hear a train whistle, like from an old steam engine.

_**"ALL ABOARD THE GROOVE LINER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A voice said excitedly over the P.A.

Suddenly, everyone gave a huge cheer, ESPECIALLY the girls. They all knew what that meant. Out of the night appeared a slightly larger than normal steam train that was covered in psychedelic patterns. On board the train were the two guys that men wanted to be and women wanted to be with.

As "Disco Inferno" began to pump out of the club, the train now known as the Groove Liner slowed to a halt outside the Boogie Palace. Many of the girls on line pressed against the rope, screaming and cheering as they reached out their hands towards the young men they knew would be getting off the train. The door of one of the passenger cars slid open and there was a huge cheer as smoke from a smoke machine poured out.

Stepping down the steps was a young man 21 years of age. It was clear that even without the platform shoes on his feet he was tall, probably about six feet tall. He had an athletic physique with a light tan, brown surfer style hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a bright purple three piece leisure suit with a white wide colored shirt that showed off much of his pectorals, a purple and white newsboy cap, purple tinted aviator sunglasses, a gold male sign medallion, a diamond earring in his left ear, and white platform shoes with glittery purple bottoms. Stepping onto the sidewalk, he pointed to a few of the girls and pulled down his sunglasses briefly to wink at them. This caused them to faint. This was Prince Koji Funkius, one of the two Disco Princes of Groovica.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, groovy cats and foxy chicks of all ages, put your hands together for the first Prince of Groovica: Koji Funkius!" **_The announcer declared.

After Koji did a bit more flirting with the girls, he then turned back to the train and shouted, "Got'em all warmed up, bro! Finish the show!"

"You got it, bro!" A voice shouted from within the Groove Liner. Koji's brother was also 21 years of age. With his platforms, he was about 5'11, so without it makes him 5'8. He also had an athletic physique with brown hair in a style similar to Kira Yamato's style and blue eyes. What he wore was a silver three piece leisure suit that was all glittery with a gold wide collared shirt, a silver newsboy cap, silver platforms with glittery gold bottoms, and a gold male sign medallion. This was Kurogasa Funkius, the other Disco Prince of Groovica.

_**"Now, my soul brothas and soul sistahs, please give a funkadelic welcome to Prince Kurogasa Funkius!"**_ The announcer on the train declared. Kurogasa then simply gave a charming smile and tipped the brim of his newsboy cap slightly, making so many of the girls gush at his sexiness.

The two brothers both fist bumped then as Koj said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to shake my groove thang. You?"

"I'm ready, too. Let's do it!" With that, the two began to make their way into the disco. Not even having to wait on line, the bouncer opened the door for them as their fangirls fawned over them, shouting how they wanted them and everything.

Making their way inside, they found the disco was already packed with people both on the dancefloor, at the bar, and in the several lounge areas. Leaning against the railing of the staircase, Koji said, "You know I've been looking forward to tonight. It seems like all this week it's been nothing but royal duties left and right. But now, we finally get a night to just boogie down."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kurogasa agreed. "It's tough being princes, but it's all worth it. Thanks to doing royal duties, this is our reward."

Koji then smirked as he pointed to a few girls on the dance floor and at the bar. "And those foxy ladies would make quite a 'special' reward. Let's put on a show, shall we, little brother?" Koji asked. Technically, Kurogasa WAS his younger brother, but only by seconds, the two being twins.

"Let's," Kurogasa smirked.

* * *

**(Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees)**

**(Instrumental)** We see two pairs of platform shoes and bellbottoms walking down a city street. The shot pans up as it is revealed to be Koji and Kurogasa, dressed in cool outfits and smiling coolly. Two more pairs of platform shoes walked up to them and turned out to be Angel and Rika, smiling, too. The lights flashed briefly changing them into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul with two silhouettes of other Riders before the scene blurs and the Kamen Rider Funk and Soul logo appears.

**(Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.)** Koji is out in the middle of dancefloor, getting his groove on with two girls on both sides of him, both of them laughing happily. As Koji spins, he turns into Kurogasa who is roller disco dancing with two other girls, looking at him dreamily.

**(Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.)** The scene then turned to the Lord Boogaloo sitting on his throne, the silhouette of Shadow Groove behind him, with Jiveless and Boogie Beasts next to him, overlooking Funkytown. He stretches out his hand and the Jiveless and Boogie Beasts charge at the capital.

**(And now it's all right, it's ok. And you may look the other way.)** Koji and Kurogasa walk in front of them, stopping the monsters as they strap their Disco Drivers onto their belts and take out their transformation Style Records.

**(We can try to understand the **_**New York Times**_** effect on man!)** They insert the records and transformed into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul before the two nodded at each other and charged towards the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless.

**(Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** Clips are seen of the two fighting together against them on foot, with their weapons, on their Rider Machines, and with the Groove Liner both in Disco Red Express and Disco Blue Express modes.

**(Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!) **When they finish taking out the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless, they are now face-to-face with Lord Boogaloo.

**(Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** As the evil lord blasts at them with black lightning bolts, Funk and Soul leap into the air and perform their Rider Kicks, colliding with the lightning blasts. The three attacks collide in a powerful explosion of light and energy.

**(Ah, ha, ah, ha, stayin' alive!)** The scene changes to Koji and Kurogasa in their palace throne room, both dressed in the white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit and white platform shoes, looking at the throne with a portrait of their father hanging over it, knowing only one of them will get it. However, they smiled with determination at one another before bumping fists. Scene changes to the two of them in the middle of a dance floor in the disco pointing pose with girls fawning over them, Kamen Riders Funk and Soul doing the same pose next to them in a ghostly form as the show title appears again.

* * *

The two Disco Princes made their way down the stairs through the crowds of people as they made their war way towards the DJ booth. Along the way, they exchanged high-fives, fist bumps, and handshakes with some of the guys and a few hugs with some girls that came up to them. "What's going on groovy cats and chicks! Havin' a groovy time?!" Kurogasa asked, making the crowd cheer.

Koji then shouted, "Yo, barkeep! A round for all these funky folks on me and my brother! A little fuel to keep y'all groovin', you dig!?" Everyone cheered again.

"You got it, boss!" The barkeep smiled, giving a thumbs-up.

Kurogasa chuckled at his brother as they continued to press through the crowds. "You're in a VERY good mood tonight, aren't you, Koji?"

"You know it, little bro! Remember, this is the only time we have to get down tonight!"

The two princes bumped fists with happy laughter as they found, much to their great pleasure, their favorite DJ was manning the booth, DJ Ricky "Big Daddy" Hernandez. Ricky was a few years older than the princes, about age 27, with a dark tan, a big curly black afro, a hippie t-shirt, bellbottom jeans, a peace sign medallion, platform sneakers, and a pair of big sunglasses. "Well, well, well," he said as he took off his headphones, still dancing to the music. "Look what the wind blew in!"

"Hey, Big Daddy, what's shakin'?" Koji greeted as the two bumped fists.

Big Daddy bumped fists with Kurogasa as he said, "Not much. It's been one heck of a party tonight. Had a few foxy chicks come up for a 'private party,' if you know what I mean," pausing for a chuckle. "Of course, now that you two are here, I think all the ladies are gonna be going to you."

"No doubt, man, no doubt." Kurogasa chuckled. "And since we're here, put in our song."

Big Daddy chuckled with a grin as he went to his computer and cued up their song. "You guys are really looking to boogie tonight, aren't you?"

"Heck yeah, we are!" Koji said excited.

"Alrighty then, coming right up!" Big Daddy said. As the two brothers left the DJ booth, Big Daddy cued up the song on his computer. Then, grabbing the mic, he turned down the music of the song currently playing as he said, _**"Hey, hey, hey, all you funkadelic folks here in the Boogie Palace! Y'all havin' a good time tonight!?"**_ Everyone in the club cheered._** "Alright, alright, alright! Well, we now have a very special treat for you all! How would you like to see a dance by our two Disco Princes?"**_

The crowd cheered wildly at that. _**"I thought so! So now, without further ado, groovy cats and foxy chicks! Put your hands together for the Disco Princes: Koji and Kurogasa Funkius!"**_

There was a huge applause along with loud cat calls and crying from the princes' fangirls as the two stepped onto the dance floor. The neon-light floor was cleared as the two strutted out to the middle of it, stopping beneath the disco ball.

"Koji, I love you!"

"Kurogasa, you're so fine!"

"You're the sexiest princes alive!"

"Ready to do this, bro?" Koji asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kurogasa smirked.

"Heh. I guess not," Koji chuckled. "Let's boogie!"

**[BGM - You Should Be Dancing by The Bee Gees]**

The sounds of the Brothers Gibb began to pour out of the speakers as the audience began to clap to the beat. The royal brothers popped their collars as confident smirks crossed their faces. As the lyrics began, the two were off.

_My baby moves at midnight_

_Goes right on till the dawn_

_My woman takes me higher_

_My woman keeps me warm_

The two started by rolling their arms as they walked about in a box step two times before spinning, switching sides with one another. Then, turning in face each other, they picked up their right feet and did a few soccer kicks, tapping the inside and outside of their feet together. Then, as Koji posed, Kurogasa crisscrossed his arms in pointing motions at his brother from up at his head down to his toes before they swapped who was doing what.

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_You should be dancing, yeah_

_Dancing, yeah_

As the beat began to change, the two started to do some crazier moves. They began to do what seemed more like breakdancing moves with Kurogasa spinning on his head while Koji did a one-handed handstand as he clicked his heels together. Getting back on their feet, they then dropped into brief splits with one leg pointing forward and the other pointing back. Most men groaned in pain, their hands going between their legs, imagining how much pain they would be in, though as the princes hopped up, they seemed in no pain whatsoever.

"WOHOO!" The fans cheered. "Go, Princes!"

_She's juicy and she's trouble_

_She gets it to me good_

_My woman gives me power_

_Go right down to my blood_

Kurogasa and Koji went to the back edge of the dancefloor then. Kurogasa then smirked as he extended his hand to the center of the floor, signaling his brother to go first.

With a nod of his head, Koji, holding the brim of his newsboy cap moonwalked back to the middle of the floor. There, he began to shake his behind, making many of the girls squeal before he did a back handspring to the other end of the floor, clearing it for Kurogasa.

Kurogasa strutted to the center of the floor before dropping down to do the worm. He then pushed himself up to flip himself back onto his feet, striking a perfect landing into the famous disco pointing pose, bringing his arm up and down a few times before signaling Koji to join him back on the dance floor.

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_You should be dancing, yeah_

_Dancing, yeah_

By now, the crowd was completely losing it as Koji rejoined his twin on the dance floor. Standing face-to-face, they started doing a running man move to turn back out to face the audience. At this point, the two were just strutting it out and giving it everything they had. One move they did had Koji step into Kurogasa's hands with one foot as he threw him backwards, making Koji flip through the air.

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_What you doin' in the back, aah?_

_You should be dancing, yeah_

_Dancing, yeah_

Reaching the end, the two went into a series of backflips and back handsprings before dropping into the splits, doing the tick-tock break dancing move and then hopping back into the air. They ended the song by sliding across the floor on their knees, stopping right under the disco ball, as they then ripped open their shirts and vests, showing off their chests, making some of the girls in front of them pass out as they, while still on their knees, did the disco point pose to finish their dance.

**[BGM Ends]**

At that point, the entire audience cheered wildly and all the girls started running over to them. The girls then began to jump on the princes, tackling them to the ground.

Seeing this up in the DJ booth, Big Daddy laughed as he said, _**"Alright, alright, alright! What a fantastic performance by the grooviest royals to ever step into a pair of platform shoes! And, heh heh heh, looks like some of the ladies REALLY loved it! Let's give Prince Koji and Prince Kurogasa a big round of applause one more time!"**_

The crowd cheered as the girls backed off and Koji and Kurogasa were in a bit of a daze, having lipstick marks all over. The two princes looked to each other with dazed smiles, giving each other a tired fist-bump as they got up once the other people at the disco got up to return to the dance floor. "So, let's wash these kiss marks off then get a drink or two?" Kurogasa asked as he staggered off the floor.

"Good idea," Koji said, giving a lazy thumbs-up. Heading for the bathroom, he already started to rub some of the lipstick off. "Gotta say, as much as I hate cleaning up the effect, I greatly enjoyed the cause."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kurogasa agreed, rubbing off some of the lipstick, too.

* * *

After a few minutes in the bathroom, both Kurogasa and Koji were all cleaned up with their leisure suits all good to go again. "Alright, let's go get a drink. I don't know about you, but I could go for a Cuba Libre," Koji said as he took off his sunglasses, putting them into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"You can go get drunk if you want," Kurogasa said. "I'm getting-"

"-your usual of just Coke?" Koji asked. "C'mon man, you gotta live and party!"

"Hey, you know I can't handle alcohol. Makes me puke all over. Remember when you wanted me to try that tequila? Patron or whatever it's called?"

Koji just laughed as he said, "Dude, c'mon. I'm not suggesting we get drunk. Just one drink to loosen up! Try the one I'm getting. It's just a fancy name for rum and Coke."

Kurogasa sighed before saying, "Fine, but if I puke again, you're washing and drying all my clothes in my closet for the next month... By hand..."

"Okay, okay..." Koji said, waving his hand dismissively, "But if I'm right and you like it, you're buying me that fancy set of platforms I saw last week."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Kurogasa waved off. He then followed his brother reluctantly over to the bar.

"We'll take two Cuba Libres," Koji said to the bartender when he came over to him.

"You got it, Your Groovinesses," the man replied as he went to prepare their drinks.

The two then leaned against the bar, watching the others dancing under the disco ball, as they waited for their drinks. A few moments later, the bartender returned with both their drinks. "Alright," Koji said, "Let's see what you think." Holding up his glass, he said, "Cheers, bro."

"Yeah, cheers..." Kurogasa said, doing the same things before they clinked their glasses. They then both took a sip of their drinks.

Watching for the reaction, Koji asked once he swallowed, "So... What do you think, Kurogasa?"

Kurogasa sat there for a while, until saying, "I'll be right back." He then got up and went to the bathroom. A couple seconds later...

"BLEGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Koji just groaned as he facepalmed, hearing his brother's throwing up. "Ugh... And I was really hoping to get those blue, green, and orange pairs..."

Kurogasa opened up the door of the bathroom and slowly walked back towards Koji. "You're washing my clothes..." He groaned. "Barkeep, get me the usual!"

The bartender just laughed as he said, "Sure thing, Prince Kurogasa! Prince Koji... Sorry."

Koji just waved him off as he said, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, bro. Thought you might like that one. But seriously, you need to build up your tolerance."

"Yeah, I'll try..." Kurogasa waved off. As the bartender gave him his soda, he then said, "Now... I MIGHT, and that's a big MIGHT, be willing to cut down on the time you have to wash my clothes if you find me a groovy chick."

"C'mon, bro, you know that's my specialty," Koji grinned. He then nudged Kurogasa as he said, "I'll find us both some groovy chicks to have a good time with." Looking around the bar area, he found two girls that he liked. "How about those foxes over there?"

There were two friends sitting at a table. One was a fair skinned girl with red hair, a light blue halter top, shiny blue bellbottoms, a red neck scarf, blue beret, and red ruby slipper-looking platform sandals.

The other girl had a peach complexion with long pink hair, a white lily in her hair, blue eyes, a pink floral hippie dress with a white suede vest on it, a silver peace sign medallion, John Lennon sunglasses, and white platform flip-flops.

"Nice choice, bro. Your chores lowered from a month to a week. I got the girl in the pink."

Koji grinned as he said, "I had a feeling you'd like. I was gonna let you pick anyway since I picked last time." Winking, he then grabbed his drink and got off his bar stool. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Kurogasa smirked before taking his drink, too. The two made their way over to the table the girls were sitting at. Nodding to his twin, Kurogasa then said, "Excuse me, ladies, may we join you?"

The hippie looking girl began, saying, "Um... I don't know, we're kinda-" She then froze when she looked up in shock and saw who were the young men behind them. "Y-Your Groovinesses! The Disco Princes!"

Her friend, the girl in blue, turned around and looked just as shocked as her friend when she saw the two. "Oh my! O-Of course! P-Please, please, sit down!"

"Hey relax, girls, we just wanna be like any other guys here," Kurogasa assured.

Koji nodded as he and his brother sat down. "Exactly. We're just here to sit down, talk to you girls a bit, maybe have a dance or two, see what happens. Just have some fun with you foxy ladies. How does that sound?"

"Uh... S-sure." The pink-haired girl nodded.

The redhead smiled as bashfully as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I think... Think that'd be fun."

Koji smiled at Kurogasa before looking back to the girls as he said, "So, what are your names, girls?"

"I-I'm Brenda Boogie," the redhead introduced.

"And I'm Sakura Dancimushi," the pink-haired hippie greeted.

Kurogasa then took Sakura's hand and Koji took Brenda's and at the same moment, the two of them kissed their girl's hand. "Very groovy to meet you, ladies," the royal brothers said together.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sakura said.

"Me, too," Brenda added.

Sipping his soda, Kurogasa then asked over the music, "So, what do you girls do for a living?"

After she took a drink of her martini, Brenda said, "Oh! Um, well, I actually am a student down at Funkytown University. But I also work at the roller skate repair shop down the block from here."

"Groovy," Kurogasa said, taking a sip of his soda. "And what do YOU do, Sakura?"

"Same as Brenda, going to school and all. But I work as a waitress at a sushi place called Funky Sushi. It's not too far from here either," Sakura answered.

Koji grinned as he said, "What a coincidence! Kurogasa loves sushi!"

Kurogasa smiled at Sakura, leaning closer to her slightly as he said, "I do. Maybe I'll come by now and see you."

"Sure. I can give ya a huge discount when you come in," Sakura offered.

Kurogasa waved it off as he said, "Oh no, that wouldn't be fair. I'm one of the Disco Princes. I could afford full price." He then winked as he said, "But I appreciate the thought."

"Well, okay..." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

Koji then said to Brenda, "Now you said you work at the roller skate shop down the street?"

"Yeah. I do sales and repairs to them," she replied.

Koji smiled as he said, "Cool. Well, I was planning to get myself a new pair. Perhaps you could suggest some to me."

"Oh, we recently got a new shipment of roller skates. We have a great selection there," Brenda said.

Just then, Koji noticed the drink Sakura had. "Sakura, what is that you're drinking?"

"Oh," Sakura replied as she put her glass down, "It's moscato, it's a very sweet white wine."

"Sounds tasty," Koji said cheekily. "I wish my bro would try it, but he can't hold his liquor."

"OI!" Kurogasa snapped.

The girls giggled slightly at the two before Brenda said, "Don't worry, Prince Kurogasa, not everyone is a big drinker."

Shyly, though, Sakura said, "Um... Would you like to take a taste of my wine, see if you like it?"

"Eh?" Kurogasa blinked.

"Ohh, you gotta do it, man! A girl asked you to do it! You HAVE to do it!" Koji teased.

Kurogasa looked angrily at his brother before looking to Sakura slightly nervously. "Um..."

"You don't have to," Sakura said sweetly, wanting to make Kurogasa feel a little more comfortable.

"No... No. I'll do it. If there's one thing I know, it's to not refuse a girl's request," Kurogasa said.

Sakura smiled at him as she handed him the wine glass. "There you go."

Kurogasa looked at the wine glass for a while. With a nervous gulp, he downed the white wine in one go.

"Well?" Koji asked.

Kurogasa blinked for a while until saying, "It's... Not that bad..."

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Koji shouted. "My brother finally has an alcoholic drink he likes!"

"Ok, ok, ok, no need to get THAT excited," Kurogasa waved off.

Koji smiled as he said, "Alright, alright, I think I've teased you enough for one night."

All of a sudden-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The music in the Boogie Palace cut out as the explosion occurred, blowing a hole in the Boogie Palace. Suddenly, rushing in came a bunch of reptilian-mutants in ripped up disco outfits. Immediately, they began attacking the people in the club. While most were two young to remember them, including the princes, they did know the creatures. "Boogie Beasts..." They both said as they shot up out of their seats.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! What's with all the partying here?!" A voice asked. From the crowd, stood one of the civilians, until that civilian changed form into something Koji and Kurogasa had never wished to see.

"Jiveless..." Koji and Kurogasa growled.

The person changed into an anthropomorphic lion with a white disco jumpsuit with gold trim and white and gold platform shoes with its claws on its toes tearing through the platforms with a gold disco medallion. **"The name's Party Animal! And I'm here to drop a beat for Lord Boogaloo!"**

Brenda and Sakura looked to the two Disco Princes. Brenda said, "Lord Boogaloo!? Wasn't he...?"

"Wasn't he the one who killed your father?" Sakura finished.

"The one and the same," Koji growled.

"Well this jive-turkey's dancing days are about to be put to a stop," Kurogasa said as he and his brother stood up. "Ready to get funky, bro?"

"You know it," Koji said as they took out some sort of belts.

As the two prepared to go down and face the monsters that were attacking the people, Brenda and Sakura tried to stop them. "What are you guys, doing?" Brenda asked worriedly.

"What else? Beating this jive-turkey, that's what," Koji said.

"But... You'll get hurt, or worse!" Sakura pleaded.

"It comes with the job as princes, Sakura." Kurogasa said. "It's our duties as princes... And Riders that this town stays alive with the groovy beat."

"R-Riders?" The two girls asked before the princes surprised them by kissing them on the cheek, Koji kissing Brenda and Kurogasa kissing Sakura.

"Trust us, Sweet Thangs, we got this," Koji winked.

"And that's a promise we just sealed with a kiss," Kurogasa winked as well before rushing to the dance floor to stop the Boogie Beasts from terrorizing the people there.

"HEY! Jive-turkey!" Koji shouted.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kurogasa added.

**"Huh?"** Party Animal asked confused as he turned around to see the two. **"Who the heck are YOU two, trying to steal my show?"**

"YOUR show?" Kurogasa asked. "The way I see it, you're stealing OUR show!" He added, gesturing to him and his brother.

The Jiveless eyed the two curiously before chuckling lightly as he said, "**Well, well, well... If it isn't the Disco Princes, Koji and Kurogasa Funkius... Groovy! My primary targets. Last time I saw you, you two were babies! How's dear old dad and your uncle!? HAHA! Oh, wait!"**

"SHUT UP!" Koji shouted.

"You have no right to talk about our family like that! Let's go, Koji!" Kurogasa said angrily.

"I'm with ya, bro!" Koji agreed. The two princes then pulled out the belts and strapped around their waists. Koji's was bright gold and Kurogasa's was silver. These were the Disco Drivers. In the center of the belt appeared to be a record player, only more high tech. Then, they pulled from nowhere a miniature vinyl record, Koji's being red and gold in the center, and Kurogasa's being blue and silver. They then placed their records and put down the scratch needle onto them.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

"HENSHIN!" Koji and Kurogasa shouted. As everyone watched in amazement, the Disco Drivers started to play a funky disco melody as the two each did a unique disco dance. Above their heads appeared a holographic disco ball and holographic disco lights that got brighter and brighter until they both hit their final pose and they were encased in a bright light.

**[Begin BGM - Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, and Fire]**

Party Animal and the Boogie Beasts were blinded by the bright lights and after a few seconds, the light faded to reveal Koji and Kurogasa in their Rider forms. Everyone gasped as they looked at the Disco Princes in their new forms. What they saw were two warriors who had not been seen in two decades, the great protectors of Groovica: Kamen Rider Funk and Kamen Rider Soul, the Disco Riders!

Koji had become Funk who had the same mask as Kamen Rider W minus the "W" insignia on it, but with blue lenses and the mask seemed to be like a red tinted disco ball. On its head was a red and gold newsboy cap. Around his neck was Koji's disco medallion. On his chest and legs were gold armor plates appearing to be a vest and pair of bellbottoms. He then wore a red leisure suit styled-trench coat with gold trim and a glittery gold rhinestone disco ball on the back with a red rhinestone "F" in the middle. His Disco Driver was around his waist. On his feet were gold platform shoes with glittery red bottoms.

Kurogasa had changed into Soul who had the same basic design to Funk, except that everything was blue where Funk was red and everything was silver where everything was gold with Funk. The lenses were red and the silver rhinestone disco ball on the back of his trench coat had a blue rhinestone "S" on it. Like with Koji, he also had his medallion around his neck.

**"Wha-what!? That's impossible! You two-you two... A-are...!?" **Party Animal stuttered.

"That's right! I'm Kamen Rider Funk!" Koji declared.

"And I'm Kamen Rider Soul!" Kurogasa added.

The two then pointed like Kamen Rider W at Party Animal as they said in unison, "Now, get ready to lose because we're in the groove!"

Meanwhile, despite their fear, many of the girls in the club popped their heads out to peak and had hearts floating around their heads. Seeing the princes transform into Kamen Riders only made their sexiness increase, as if it wasn't high enough already, though.

**"Grrr... Not if I have anything to say about it! Boogie Beasts! Attack!"** Party Animal ordered. The Boogie Beasts roared at their leader's command and charged towards the two Riders with murderous intent.

"Well, looks like they wanna dance, big bro," Kurogasa said, smirking under his mask.

"Well then, let's dance with them," Koji smirked back before the two charged at the Boogie Beasts. While the first two Boogie Beasts slashed at them, the two leapt over their heads before simultaneously back kicking their heads, knocking them over before going towards the next group of Boogie Beasts.

"Their dance moves are too slow," Kurogasa chuckled. "Should we go faster?" As he said that, he spun on one foot out of the way of another attack before karate chopping two more Boogie Beasts.

Koji laughed as he flipped one over to the ground, most likely breaking its back, as he said, "I think so! What's the fun of dance partners who can't keep up!?"

"Alrighty!" Kurogasa said before taking out a new Style Record. He then replaced his basic one with the new one. Koji then did the same, taking his off the Disco Driver as he and Kurogasa both put on their new Style Record.

**SKATE STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

The Disco Drivers played a new funky disco melody as the two each did a different disco dance. Above their heads appeared a holographic blue disco ball and holographic blue disco lights got brighter until they both hit a final pose and were encased in a bright light. When the light faded, the two were slightly different. The platform shoes of their armor were transformed into roller skates, Koji's royal blue and Kurogasa's cyan. Their trench coats were changed into baseball style roller disco jackets and on Koji, all the red of his armor turned navy blue and on Kurogasa's armor, the royal blue turned cyan.

**"What in the-!"** Party Animal gawked.

"Try to catch us!" Koji teased as he started skating around.

Growling, Party Animal shouted, **"Get those jive-turkeys, fools! They have what the master wants!"**

Kurogasa laughed as he watched the Boogie Beasts charge them. "Nice try!" Just then, he and Koji clicked their heels together as before them each appeared a sword that seemed to be have a hilt that was two roller skates resting against a disco ball on each side with long blades, the swords the color of their Skate Style blue.

"Roller Blades!" The two shouted, grabbing the swords. The two slashed at the Boogie Beasts, making them roar in pain before the two gave a few more slashes and destroyed them, the Boogie Beasts exploding as they were destroyed.

Party Animal growled angrily as he saw the foot soldiers get destroyed. **"If you think you've won just because you blew up these tiny fish, you got another thing coming!" **Roaring, he summoned up a jagged bladed sword and rushed at the two, ready to cut the Riders down to size. Koji and Kurogasa chuckled, thinking they would have as easy a time as with the Boogie Beasts, until they realized how much faster Party Animal was, coming at them in the blink of an eye and slashing at them several times.

"Ow! What the-!?" Kurogasa cringed.

"Now that's just low, man!" Koji winced.

Party Animal grinned as he said, **"You punk princes ain't seen anything yet!"** Holding his sword up in the air, he charged up a bolt of lightning around it and then slashed down, releasing the lightning stream at the two. It connected to them both, causing sparks to fly from their chests as the two went flying.

"GAH!" Kurogasa and Koji yelled, as they crashed into the bar.

**"Hahahahahaha! Man, I ain't worrying about anything!"** Party Animal laughed. **"You two princes are nothing! I can skate circles around ya!"** Just then, looking to his left, he noticed Brenda and Sakura slightly peeking out from under the table and looking at the princes with worry. **"Heh heh... Friends of yours, eh? It'd be a shame if something happened to them."**

"Oh, don't even think about it, jive-turkey..." Kurogasa growled as he and Koji struggled getting up.

**"Think about what? This?"** The Jiveless shouted before shooting a yellow blast of energy from his hand at the table.

"KYAH!" Brenda and Sakura shrieked as they were sent flying a bit.

"You bastard!" Kurogasa yelled, suddenly getting the energy he needed to skate over to Party Animal and try to slash him with the Roller Blade.

"You'll pay for that!" Koji shouted as he joined after Kurogasa. The two skated full speed at Party Animal, slashing at him with their swords. The Jiveless was caught off-guard by the ferocity of the assault and with the two coordinating their attacks, the fight became a little more evenly matched.

**"Urgh!"** Party Animal growled as he tried to keep up a defense against the two as they attacked him. **"Enough!"** He finally shouted as he sent them flying back with a shockwave. **"I will not be beaten by you two! My master wants your Drivers and Records, and I will bring him them!"**

"Not gonna happen!" Koji and Kurogasa shouted as they kicked him, to send Party Animal flying, then changed their vinyl records.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

Koji and Kurogasa soon changed back to their basic forms and after that, they took out another vinyl record and inserted it on top of their transformation record and placed the scratch needle on it.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER KICK!**

The two both got into a crouch as they became surrounded by bright colored energy. Then, their Drivers shouted something else.

**DROP THE BEAT!**

Appearing in the air then, a holographic disco ball appeared along with holographic disco lights. They then created a rainbow slide connecting to Party Animal that froze it in place.

"Wha-what gives!? Let me go!"

Funk and Soul ignored it. Leaping into the air, flipping head over heels, they came down on the rainbow slides like they were going to do drop kicks and shouted, "GROOVE LINE GRENADE!" Sliding down, holographic versions of the Groove Liner appeared around their feet as they slammed into the Jiveless.

**"This is so not groovyyyyyyyyyyy!"** Party Animal yelled as he exploded into notes of rainbow colors before Kurogasa and Koji landed safely on one knee.

**[BGM Ends]**

"Phew..." Koji said, trying to catch his breath. "That was some first battle..."

"Yeah," Kurogasa said, panting as well. "But... At least it's over..."

However, it was not. As the rainbow music notes from Party Animal started to float away, several purplish notes floated up from what used to be the Boogie Beasts, making their bodies fade away. The combined with the notes from Party Animal and, after an evil sounding melody played, it reformed into a monstrous looking lion the size of the Boogie Palace.

"You were saying?" Koji asked, giving Kurogasa the stink eye from under his mask.

"Hey! What were the odds the first Jiveless we'd fight would turn into a Crescendo!?" Kurogasa shot back as they got up.

"Not likely! But let's deal with this guy already!" Koji said.

"Way ahead of ya, bro!" Kurogasa said as he took out a whistle and blew into it, playing out a tech train whistle of sort. With that, the whistle also played out:

**ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA HA HA!**

From off in the distance, as the Crescendo made from Party Animal continued its rampage, a steam engine whistle blew as the Groove Liner came charging back towards them. As that happened, Brenda and Sakura came to and ran over to them.

"Brenda, Sakura!" Koji said, looking to them.

"Are you okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"We're... Fine..." Brenda groaned.

"A bit of a headache, but we're okay," Sakura added.

Brenda then screamed as she pointed to the giant sized monster. "What is that!?"

"Oh, just your average Crescendo, terrorizing Funkytown," Kurogasa said causally.

*BONK!*

"OW!"

"You don't need to be casual about it!" Koji snapped. "Now, c'mon and get on the Groove Liner. I'll drive, you shoot!"

"Geez, alright!" Kurogasa groaned as the two ran out of the disco. Then, they pressed buttons on their Disco Drivers.

**LET'S RIDE ON THE LOVE MACHINE!**

**LET'S RIDE ON THE SOUL TRAIN!**

After the Groove Liner came to a stop in front of the Boogie Palace, a hatch in one of the cars opened up and two motorcycles came riding out on auto-pilot. These were the Love Machine and the Soul Train, Funk and Soul's Rider Machines.

The two then got on their Rider Machines and the car closed up before the Groove Liner took off.

Revving the engines, the two rode off to catch up with the train. Kurogasa then turned first, riding into the caboose of the train as Koji rode into the engine itself. Pulling in, his Rider Machine then locked into a spot in the middle of the cockpit as a holographic viewscreen appeared in front of him. Suddenly, the Groove Liner changed color and form slightly taking an all red psychedelic design and becoming more of a bullet train, signaling Funk was driving.

**GROOVE LINER - DISCO RED EXPRESS!**

**[BGM – Groove Line by Heatwave]**

"Kurogasa, I'm in. You ready?"

"Yeah. Just drive and let me at 'im!" As Kurogasa locked into his spot, several weapons popped out of the cars of the trains: One was a laser Gatling gun, another a heat cannon, two missile launchers and one was a powerful disco ball that was emanating electrical energy. "Eat THIS, you overgrown lion jive-turkey!" Kurogasa shouted, pressing a button on his Rider Machine. The Gatling gun began shooting rapid fire at the Crescendo as the heat cannon charged up a blast that fired off at it while a barrage of missiles launched.

The Crescendo roared in pain as the blasts hit it. Recovering, it then shot a lightning blast from its mouth at the Groove Liner.

Quickly, Koji swerved out of the way of the attack. "Heh! If that freak thinks that'll stop us, it's got another thing coming."

"Yeah, I hear you there," Kurogasa agreed. "Time to blast him away!" Pressing a button, the disco ball weapon began to spin faster and faster until rainbow lightning shot out from it zapped the Crescendo, trapping it in place. "Now, Koji! Let's finish this!"

"Right!" He then reached up and pulled on the train whistle three times.

**LAST DANCE! DISCO INFERNO EXPRESS!**

He then revved the engine to full speed, making the Groove Liner speed up as more smoke poured out of the funnel as the train was surrounded by flames.

Kurogasa then pressed a button that released a fire beam from the front of the train at the beast before Koji drove them through it, destroying the Crescendo.

**[BGM Ends]**

"YAHOO! We got him!" Koji cheered.

"We sure did!" Kurogasa cheered, too.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Koji turned them back towards the Boogie Palace where police, EMTS, and firefighters were arriving to help the people.

"Well, all in a day's work," Koji said.

"Yeah..." Kurogasa said. "But... To think that they'd come back after all these years..."

Koji sighed as he got off his Rider Machine as it got lowered down, forcing the Groove Liner to return to its normal state and he de-henshined. "I know... I never expected to see those guys after what Dad and Uncle Kyoshiro did to them."

"No kidding..." Kurogasa agreed. "Anyways, let's go check up on Brenda and Sakura. They must be worried about us."

"Alright. Let's go," Koji nodded.

* * *

Stepping off the Groove Liner, the Disco Princes got past the police line and, after maneuvering around the people, they found their dates for that evening sitting on the edge of the DJ stand. Brenda had a gauze pad on her forehead and Sakura had a bandage on her cheek, both wounds no doubt from the attack by Party Animal.

"You girls okay?" Kurogasa asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Sakura said as she and Brenda stood up.

Koji then scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Listen, we're really sorry you girls go hurt. Uh... Heh heh... Our dates usually go better than that."

"Oh, it's ok. It's not your fault," Brenda waved off.

Koji sighed then as he said, "Still, we feel really bad."

Kurogasa then asked, "Can we make it up to you foxy ladies?"

"Hmmmm..." Brenda said, thinking about it.

"There... IS one thing you could do," Sakura said... With a small blush?

"Name it and you got it, babies," Koji said with a smile.

The two girls nodded to each other before each of them grabbed a prince, Brenda grabbing Koji and Sakura grabbing Kurogasa and then both pressed their lips against theirs.

"You could have some 'fun' with us, if you know what I mean," Brenda smirked after breaking the kiss.

Sakura nodded as she said, "After all... We never did get to 'boogie' with you."

Koji and Kurogasa looked surprised at first before turning to each other with huge grins on their faces. "Groovy!"

"Back at our place then?" Kurogasa asked.

Koji nodded as he said, "Where else? After everything these foxy mamas went through, I think they deserve a night in the palace with us."

"Groovy!" Brenda and Sakura cheered. The two then gasped as the princes scooped them into their arms to carry them aboard the Groove Liner.

"Next stop, Disco Palace!" Kurogasa shouted.

"And our bedrooms!" Koji added with a wink, making the girls giggle.

And from there... Let's just say that had a really good night.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown part of Groovica, the fight between Kamen Riders Funk and Soul had been watched. "Grrrr... So they've come back huh?" A dark voice growled, seething with anger and hatred. From the shadows, all that could be seen of the man on the dark throne were black and silver bellbottoms and spiked skull-themed platform shoes. "Well, I suppose that gaining the Disco Drivers and Style Records will simply be more difficult than I expected. No matter... I'll soon have them... And the mojos of the Disco Princes, as well." The evil Lord Boogaloo then laughed evilly, ready to begin his war against the Kamen Riders…

* * *

**SD:** *Sits down after dancing* Phew... Talk about one crazy opening chapter, eh, folks?

**Fen:** *Sits down, too* Yep... Quite the chapter.

**SD:** Well, as we can see, our heroes have strutted onto the scene as have our villains. Next chapter, we'll learn a little more about the Jiveless and the mystical mojos the Disco Princes have. And like with our other Kamen Rider stories, if you want to submit a Jiveless for the Disco Riders to battle, you're welcome to! Just follow this skeleton:

Jiveless Name:

Appearance:

Human Appearance:

Powers:

Personality:

**Fen:** Until next time, keep disco dancing and stay funky!

**SD:** And now... Count up the tracks!

**Audience:** One!


	2. Track 2: Learning the Beat

**Serpentdragon:** What is up, funky party people!? DJs SD and Fen back with a new and groovalicious chapter of Kamen Rider Funk & Soul! Who is ready to boogie!?

**Fenikkusumaru: **I know I am! I'm ready to party like there's no tomorrow!

**SD:** You said it, buddy! So, in this chapter, we're going to learn more about the Jiveless monsters and how the Funk and Soul Rider powers came to be. Hope you guys brought your best platform dancing shoes, because this chapter is gonna be a dyn-o-mite trip!

**Fen:** That's right man! It's gonna be so outta sight! *Dresses up in his disco clothes* You ready, aibou?

**SD:** *Throws on his leisure suit and platforms* I can dig it! *Him and Fen put on their Disco Drivers and Style Records*

**SD/Fen:** HENSHIN!

* * *

_Kingdom of Groovica_

_Funknius Palace_

**"Won't you take me to... Funkytown!?**

**Won't you take me to-!?"**

The music from the alarm clock stopped as Prince Koji groggily hit it as he awoke that morning. It had been about two days since the first Jiveless attack. Yawning, he stretched and sat up in bed, scratching his head as tried to wake up. "Ugh... Man, my back still hurts even after two days from beating that Jiveless..." Koji groaned.

"You sure it wasn't from what came AFTER the fight," his brother Kurogasa said with a smirk as he came into his brother's room.

"Oh shut up..." Koji waved off. "You know that Jiveless did a number on us."

Kurogasa nodded as he sat down on the couch across from Koji's bed, dressed in a robe, pajama pants, slippers, and his medallion. "Oh yes, I remember. I was THERE, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Koji waved off. Rolling out of bed, dressed in just his medallion and pajama pants, he slid on a pair of sandals beside his bed as he ruffled his hair to try and neaten it up. "So, what are you doing in here this early, anyway?"

"Just wanted to tell ya we got ourselves an interview later on today," Kurogasa informed him.

"Interview?" Koji asked, surprised. "With who?"

"Timi Kendrix, from K-FUNK Radio," Kurogasa explained as he got off the couch. "Apparently, as much as the paparazzi loves to cover our nights out partying, they wanna know more about the Jiveless returning."

"Yeah..." Koji said. "They sure picked a bad time to return, though. We still gotta practice for our Dance Off to see who's King and Duke."

Kurogasa nodded. "True... Well, on the bright side, that's still a year away on our birthday."

"Yeah, and we still have time to find our one true girl," Koji replied. Sighing, Koji then said, "Anyhow, for now, let's not worry about that and try to enjoy ourselves while we can. I think that these Jiveless are gonna make things far less groovy than we would like."

"Yeah. I'll see ya at breakfast," Kurogasa said before finally leaving the room.

Koji nodded and said, "Okay." He then went to get dressed.

* * *

**(Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees)**

**(Instrumental)** We see two pairs of platform shoes and bellbottoms walking down a city street. The shot pans up as it is revealed to be Koji and Kurogasa, dressed in cool outfits and smiling coolly. Two more pairs of platform shoes walked up to them and turned out to be Angel and Rika, smiling, too. The lights flashed briefly changing them into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul with two silhouettes of other Riders before the scene blurs and the Kamen Rider Funk and Soul logo appears.

**(Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.)** Koji is out in the middle of dancefloor, getting his groove on with two girls on both sides of him, both of them laughing happily. As Koji spins, he turns into Kurogasa who is roller disco dancing with two other girls, looking at him dreamily.

**(Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.)** The scene then turned to the Lord Boogaloo sitting on his throne, the silhouette of Shadow Groove behind him, with Jiveless and Boogie Beasts next to him, overlooking Funkytown. He stretches out his hand and the Jiveless and Boogie Beasts charge at the capital.

**(And now it's all right, it's ok. And you may look the other way.)** Koji and Kurogasa walk in front of them, stopping the monsters as they strap their Disco Drivers onto their belts and take out their transformation Style Records.

**(We can try to understand the **_**New York Times**_** effect on man!)** They insert the records and transformed into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul before the two nodded at each other and charged towards the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless.

**(Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** Clips are seen of the two fighting together against them on foot, with their weapons, on their Rider Machines, and with the Groove Liner both in Disco Red Express and Disco Blue Express modes.

**(Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!) **When they finish taking out the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless, they are now face-to-face with Lord Boogaloo.

**(Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** As the evil lord blasts at them with black lightning bolts, Funk and Soul leap into the air and perform their Rider Kicks, colliding with the lightning blasts. The three attacks collide in a powerful explosion of light and energy.

**(Ah, ha, ah, ha, stayin' alive!)** The scene changes to Koji and Kurogasa in their palace throne room, both dressed in the white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit and white platform shoes, looking at the throne with a portrait of their father hanging over it, knowing only one of them will get it. However, they smiled with determination at one another before bumping fists. Scene changes to the two of them in the middle of a dance floor in the disco pointing pose with girls fawning over them, Kamen Riders Funk and Soul doing the same pose next to them in a ghostly form as the show title appears again.

* * *

On the other side of Groovica, Lord Boogaloo sat in his fortress on his throne, examining a big computer screen before him. On it was a few images of people in the kingdom like he was scanning it for something. "Hmmmm... Decisions, decisions..." Boogaloo said to himself. "Who should I pick as the next victim?"

_**"Perhaps I could make a suggestion,"**_ said a dark and somewhat distorted sounding voice from the darkness.

"Who is there? Show yourself," Boogaloo glared while being calm.

Chuckling, a purplish ghost-like figure appeared from the darkness with glowing dark blue-purple eyes. _**"I'm offended you would forget that I'm here, Boogaloo, given our agreement: I give you command of my Jiveless in exchange for harvesting groove energy for me."**_

"A-Ah, Lord Shadow Groove," Boogaloo said, a bit surprised before standing up and kneeling on one knee. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Shadow Groove chuckled again as his ghostly form hovered out of the darkness. _**"All is forgiven, my friend," **_the originator of the Jiveless said, getting a better look at Boogaloo. Boogaloo was a relatively handsome man in his mid-40s. He had fair skin with a black pompadour and goatee. He had piercing green eyes and a few scars on his face. He wore a black, white, and silver villainous looking pimp outfit with spiked, skull themed platform shoes and a black pimp hat on his head with a white feather. Eyeing the screen, the spirit said, _**"Hmmm... These beings are the first ones you've found with high enough levels of groove?"**_

"Yes, Master. Their readings are practically off the chart." Boogaloo nodded before standing back up.

Shadow Groove murmured softly as he said, _**"Impressive. Already, a good number located."**_ Then the ghostly Jiveless growled angrily as he said, _**"Soon, with the groove energy from those fools, I can be restored to my full funky glory and finally take revenge on the Funknius family for locking me away all those centuries ago..."**_

"And I'll gladly help you with that, Master," Boogaloo stated.

Shadow Groove chuckled. _**"I know you will, Boogaloo. After all, we both want revenge on them, don't we?" **_He asked to the dark disco wizard beside him.

"Yes we do."

_**"Good..."**_ Shadow Groove said. Looking at the screen, he saw which person to start with. _**"Ah, I believe you should start with this one."**_

Boogaloo looked at the one his master was eyeing and grinned. "I agree. And I believe I know the perfect Jiveless to send after him, Master."

_**"Perfect. See to it that it is done,"**_ Shadow Groove said before the ghostly-figure disappeared.

* * *

Back at the palace, Koji and Kurogasa sat eating their breakfast. Koji was dressed in a pair of jean bellbottoms, a white disco shirt, his medallion, a black leather leisure suit jacket, a white fedora with a black band, and black platform sandals. Looking to his brother as he ate his bacon, he asked, "So, what time is this interview at, anyway?"

"Around noon. It gives us plenty of time to get ready." Kurogasa said, as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. Kurogasa himself was dressed in white bellbottoms, a red wide collared shirt, red platform boots, his medallion, and a red and white newsboy cap.

Just then, their butler Andre came into the dining room and said, after giving the Disco Princes a bow, "Your Groovinesses, I beg your pardon, but your mother and uncle have just returned."

Koji looked surprised. "They're back from their tour around the kingdom!? I thought they shouldn't be back until next week."

"Yes, but apparently they finished early."

"You think they heard about the attack two days ago?" Kurogasa asked Koji. "I mean think about it, it's been the top story on the tabloids and the news on T.V. nonstop."

Koji nodded. "Makes sense..."

Just then, coming into the room was the reigning Disco Queen, Sakuya Funknius. Despite being 45 years old, she still had a girlish look to her, looking like she was in her early 30s. She had brown feathered hair with a pink flower in it. Around her neck was a silver female sign medallion. She a peach skin complexion, somewhere in between Koji's tan and Kurogasa's fair complexion and light brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow kimono with a pink obi and designs of silver disco balls and pink peace signs on it. On her feet, she wore black platform geta sandals with the strings being pink. "My sons!" She said happily as she trotted over to them.

"Hey Kaa-san," Kurogasa smiled.

"Welcome home," Koji said as the two went to hug their mother, each of them kissing her cheeks as she hugged them back.

"Hey, what about me? Ain't you guys happy to see me?"

"Hey, Uncle," Koji and Kurogasa waved casually.

Stepping in was Regent (Disco Prince) Kyoshiro Funknius, the boys' uncle. Dressed in a blue leisure suit with matching platforms and newsboy cap plus a peace sign medallion, Kyoshiro was the previous Kamen Rider Soul and currently served as ruler of Groovica until one of the boys was officially crowned the new Disco King as their mother had stepped down from ruling.

"So, why are you guys home already?" Kurogasa asked in surprise.

"Because of the Jiveless that's why," Kyoshiro said. "It's been all over nonstop for two days! We just HAD to see if you two were alright!"

Koji sighed as he said, "We're fine, Uncle. It was a little shaky for our first fight as Kamen Riders, but we came out just as groovy as we were before."

"Yeah. And thanks to the Jiveless, we have to go to an interview later on today and give them the 411," Kurogasa added.

Sakuya looked at them sadly as she said, "You have to go out today? And I was looking forward to getting to spend time with you after being away so long."

"I know, Kaa-san, but we gotta do this. We're princes after all, and it's our duty to protect the citizens," Kurogasa said sadly.

Sakuya could not help but smile sadly as she touched her sons' faces, "Oh, my little boys are all grown up, so ready to protect their kingdom."

Kyoshiro then smirked as he said, "And who'd of thought that, seeing the pictures of them always partying and being swamped by fangirls."

"O-Oi!" Kurogasa blushed.

"So, you saw that too, huh?" Koji smirked with a raised eyebrow and sweat drop.

Sakuya looked at the two with a playful smirk, "I just hope you're not having TOO much fun, are you, boys?"

"N-No! Of COURSE not! W-We're not THAT stupid! R-Right, Koji?!" Kurogasa stuttered.

Koji nodded, grinning sheepishly as he said, "Of course, Kaa-san! We're always careful! And we always treat the ladies with respect!"

"Hmmmmm..." Sakuya said as her mischievous smile was still on her face before saying, "Well okay then!" Koji and Kurogasa both silently sighed in relief at that.

Kyoshiro then grinned as he came between the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders as he said, "Eh, you can blame me and Koichiro for that, Sakuya. My brother and I were quite the ladies' men back in our day, too."

"So true," Sakuya nodded. "Well then, boys, you better get to your interview. Don't wanna miss it."

"Right," they both said as they then hugged their mother again and hugged their uncle.

"See you boys laters!" Kyoshiro waved.

"Later!" Koji and Kurogasa said before running off.

* * *

"Whew... That was a close one," Koji sighed in relief.

Kurogasa nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it... The last thing we need is Uncle and Kaa-san ribbing on us about our 'escapades' with the foxy ladies."

Koji chuckled. "Oh yeah, and you KNOW Uncle would have a field day with all the jokes." Doing his best impression of Kyoshiro, he said, "'Well, it looks like even before you became Kamen Riders, you guys were giving quite the _rides,_ if you know what I mean.'"

"And your impersonations of Uncle are poor us usual..." Kurogasa deadpanned with a sweat drop.

Koji just waved it off. "Eh, like yours are any better."

"Che. Whatever," Kurogasa scoffed.

Koji just chuckled as they walked out of the palace, planning to head towards one of their stations for the Groove Liner. However, as he was about to turn one of the corners, he gasped in horror as he pushed Kurogasa back. "We can't go that way!" He said in a loud whisper.

"What? Why?" Kurogasa asked confused.

"It's the one thing scarier than the Jiveless, bro," Koji said in terror.

"What?"

Slowly, Koji brought Kurogasa to look around the corner. "It's the ODPFLC (Offical Disco Prince Fan-Love Club)..."

The ODPFLC were Koji and Kurogasa's biggest fangirls. While plenty of people were fans of theirs, these girls were obsessed. All of them were dressed in tight white t-shirts with the name of the organization on it and the princes' faces on their... *Ahem*... "Assets," tight jean short-shorts, and platform sandals, giddy with excitement as they watched the palace, hoping to catch the Disco Princes. Normally, Koji and Kurogasa would love the attention, but these girls were extremely... "Handsy."

"Why didn't you say so sooner, man?!" Kurogasa hissed.

"I just saw them!" Koji hissed back. Leaning against the wall, he sighed as he said, "Sometimes it's a curse being as sexy as we are."

"You don't have to tell ME that..." Kurogasa groaned. "Still, how do we lose them?"

Koji thought about it for a bit, trying to think of something. "I don't know... We're so close to the Groove Liner, too. Hmmm..." He then looked to Kurogasa and asked, "Do you think we could outrun them if we just made a run for it?"

"Are you kidding me?! We won't last two seconds!"

Koji shot him a glare as he said, "Well, I don't see you having any better ideas!"

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"It sounded like..."

"THE PRINCES!"

"Where!? Where are they!?"

"Crap! Run for it now!" Koji shouted.

"Damn it!" Kurogasa yelled as he ran along with Koji, making a break for it.

"IT'S THEM!" The fangirls shouted as they shrieked and ran after the Disco Princes.

"This is NOT what I had in mind!" Kurogasa shouted.

"Neither did I!" Koji shouted as they ran up the stairs, the fangirls close behind.

Kurogasa saw the crew for the Groove Liner prepping the train and shouted to the conductor, "We gotta leave! NOW!"

"Huh?" The conductor asked confused looking at the two before noticing what was behind them. "Oh snap, not again!" He groaned. "Crew, let's go! On the double! That fan club is chasing them again!"

"Huh?" They asked in confusion before their eyes bulged seeing the girls. "UH-OH!" Immediately, they rushed to get the train ready to go as Koji and Kurogasa ran as fast as they could, the girls catching up to them slowly but surely.

"They're gaining on us!" Kurogasa shouted. "Hurry up!"

"AHHH!" Koji yelled as he ran faster as they started the train slowly.

Members of the crew reached out their hands to the princes. "Jump!"

With that, the two princes jumped and Koji and Kurogasa grabbed their hands, but as Koji was pulled in, one of the girls managed to grab Kurogasa's leg!

"YABAI!" Kurogasa panicked. "HELP ME!"

"Hang on, bro!" Koji shouted as he helped the crew members pull Kurogasa in. The girls were strong, but in the end as a group, plus with the advantage of pulling with the Groove Liner, they managed to get Kurogasa in as the fangirls fell backwards. They then began to cry when they realized they failed to get the Disco Princes.

"Whoooo... That was too close..." Kurogasa heavily sighed in relief as he plopped to the ground, lying on his back. "Thanks..."

Koji nodded while panting as he fist-bumped Kurogasa. "No... Problem... We're brothers... We can't... Leave each other... Behind, right?"

"...Right..." Kurogasa nodded back.

The two then got up and took their seats as one of the stewardesses came by with bottles of soda in her hand. "Care for a Groovy-Cola, Your Groovinesses?"

"Yes, please," Kurogasa said, taking a bottle.

"Thank you," Koji said as he took the other.

"No problem. I don't blame you two, after seeing you being chased by those girls," one of the stewardesses said.

Koji nodded as he said, "Oh yeah... They are constantly on our tails."

"Well, you guys can just relax now. We should be at the radio station in about half an hour," the first stewardess said.

"Thanks." Kurogasa said, before the stewardesses left them.

* * *

"...And once again, cats and chicks, that was 'I'm Your Boogie Man' by KC & The Sunshine Band, as requested by Mark Hansen out in Boogieville! Now before we put on some more funky tracks, I just want to say thanks for listening, people of Groovica, and be sure to tune in to the afternoon edition of the 'Timi Kendrix Disco Hour' when I will be doing a special interview with the Disco Princes, Prince Koji and Prince Kurogasa. Peace, y'all!" Timi said into the microphone at K-FUNK just before the "ON AIR" sign went off. "Phew!"

"That's a wrap, Timi! Good work!" One of the staff praised.

"Thanks, man!" Timi shouted as he took off his headphones and stood up from his chair. Timi was a dude in his early 30s who looked like he was either Jimi Hendrix's brother or reincarnation. He had dark brown skin with a black afro, a tie-dye headband around his head with a purple velvet jacket, orange velvet pants, a white shirt and cravat, and shiny white platform shoes. "I think those tracks we played were outta sight!"

"They sure were!" Another staff member said. "Oh, BTW, the Princes should be here soon. Just thought I'd let ya know."

"Oh, groovy," he said. "We'll set'em up in the guest lounge so I can talk to them a bit, loosen them up, get them relaxed before the live on-air interview."

"You got it, big guy," the staffer said as he went off to make the preparations.

"And until then, I'm gonna get me some chow," Timi decided.

"Mind if I join you?" A female voice asked.

"Hmm?" Timi asked confused as he turned to the source of the voice.

Out from around the corner came a gorgeous 20-something year old young woman. She had long, dark, curly hair, fair skin, and green eyes with a curvy figure. She wore a white blouse that only covered her breasts, showing off her midriff and shoulders with sleeves with billowy ends near the wrists, a long flowy and ruffly black skirt with a white belt and gold peace sign medallion belt buckle, a red flower in her hair, and chunky black platform sandals with a red line going around the bottom and the red marking of a black widow spider in the middle of the part going over the foot. Smiling flirtatiously at him, she strutted towards as she said, "Mr. Kendrix, I've been VERY much looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh? And who might YOU be?" Timi asked.

Grinning, she came up to him and said, "My name's Miranda, Miranda Gold. I'm with Funkytown TV. I LOVE your radio show. You're positively dyn-o-mite, baby!"

"Why, thank you," Timi smiled. "It's good to know I got fans out there like yourself."

Getting a little closer to him, Miranda said with a grin still on her face, "Oh, I'm more than a fan, Honey. In fact, I'm actually here to recruit you... I think you've got the groove to be part of our company."

"Really?!" Timi asked in disbelief. "You really think I got the groove to be in the big leagues?"

Miranda grinned as she nodded, saying, "You better dig it! Maybe we could go talk... In private, if you catch my drift?" She added a flirtatious emphasis to the last part.

"W-Well, I'd love to, but-" Timi stuttered.

"But what?" Miranda asked.

Clearing his throat, Timi said, "I'm supposed to be doing an interview with the Disco Princes soon."

Miranda seemed to smile at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Yo, Timi, they're here!" One of the staff members called out.

"Be right there!" Timi shouted back.

Miranda then took his hand and said, "Timi, Honey, do you think I could join you? See you in person?"

Timi thought about it a little before saying, "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt. Come on, Sugah."

"Right behind ya," Miranda smirked before thinking to herself, _'All too easy.'_

* * *

Koji and Kurogasa sat in the guest lounge of K-FUNK Radio, listening to the music that was playing on the air as they waited for Timi to come in. "I gotta say, bro, this is a pretty far out place."

"Yeah, no kidding," Koji nodded in agreement. "This place ain't bad for a radio station."

Just then, the door to the lounge opened up as Timi came in. "Hey there, My Princes. Welcome to K-FUNK Radio. I'm Timi Kendrix."

"Hey, Timi," Kurogasa greeted as he and Koji shook hands with him.

"Sorry you had to come all the way out here," Timi apologized.

"Nah, it's alright." Koji waved off. "Those Jiveless were gonna appear sooner or later and we gotta give the people the 411 now that they're back."

Just then, in after Timi was an extremely foxy young chick who immediately made the Disco Princes smile. "Well hello, Sweet Thang," Koji smiled.

"What is your name, Foxy Mama?" Kurogasa grinned.

The girl giggled flirtatiously as she said, "My, my... The reputation Your Groovinesses have as charmers is very true. My name's Miranda, Miranda Gold."

"Pleasure, baby, a funkadelic pleasure," both brothers said smiling as they each took one of her hands and kissed it.

"Ohhhhh, you two are so charming," Miranda cooed. In her mind, Miranda thought,_ 'Oh this is too perfect! I can drain this jive-turkey of all his groove energy and then take the princes Disco Drivers, Style Records, AND their mojos!'_

"So then, now that we're all introduced, ready to start the interview?" Timi asked.

Koji looked at him slightly confused as he asked, "Aren't we doing the actual interview on air?"

Timi nodded as he said, "Yeah, but we're doing a pre-interview here. The whole point is to get you two cats prepared for the questions we'll be doing on air and so you can have the answers ready."

"Oh... Right." Kurogasa laughed sheepishly. "We knew that."

Just then, Miranda said, "Say, while you guys get started, I'll go grab us some drinks." Then, she flirtatiously winked and waved at both princes and then Timi, giving him an especially flirtatious pinch of the cheek as she whispered, "Don't miss me too much..."

"Oh I won't..." Timi grinned before Miranda finally left.

"Whew... that's one foxy mama right there," Koji whistled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kurogasa agreed.

He then said to Timi, "And she seems to really dig you, man."

Timi smirked as he said, "I know. She seems like a real groovy chick." Sighing contently, hearts replacing his eyes momentarily, he then turned back to the Disco Princes and started to interview them.

* * *

"Hee, hee, hee, this is going to be easy," Miranda giggled to herself as she went into an empty room. Suddenly, her body glowed with a dark purple glow as an evil sounding funk tune quietly was heard. Immediately, she transformed into a monstrous form, that of a Jiveless. She kept her curvy figure and still seemed sexy despite her frightening new form. She had a human mouth and nose, but her eyes were covered by a helmet that seemed like the head of a spider with its fangs sticking out and the mark of a black widow spider on it. Her body was covered in black insectoid armor while she wore a white halter top which had written on it in a red blood-like design "DISCO DEATH." Extending from her back were eight spider legs. From her tail bone extended a spider's thorax just over the top of her white bellbottoms. Lastly, on her feet were golden platform pumps. This Femme Fatalerachnid. **"Heh heh... Let's boogie..."**

* * *

"Hello, groovy cats and foxy chicks of Groovica! Welcome back and thanks for tuning in and listening to K-FUNK Radio, where we listen to funky music 24/7/365! I'm your host, Timi Kendrix and as promised, we have the Princes Koji and Kurogasa as our special guests!" Timi smiled across the table to the two princes who also had their headphones on.

"Hey, Timi, thanks for having us," Koji said, speaking into his microphone.

"Yeah, it's groovy for us to be here," Kurogasa added, speaking into his microphone.

Timi chuckled as he said to them, "Well, we appreciate you guys coming all the way from the capital of Funkytown to give us the 411 on what happened the other night at the Boogie Palace. As I'm sure you can imagine, a lot of people have big questions for you."

"Ugh... Tell me about it." Kurogasa groaned. "I mean, we've been watching the news and reading the tabloids and they're going non-stop on the story."

Koji nodded with a sigh. "We both feel it's important for us to set the record straight on what's been going down. That's why we're here now to talk about the return of the Jiveless."

**"Guess that's my cue, Sugah."**

"Huh?" All three of them asked confused. They turned to tbe source of the voice and saw... A Jiveless?!

The spider-like Jiveless blew them a kiss as she said, **"Sorry for interrupting, cuties, but I have need of him." **She pointed to Timi and said, **"His groove energy is required by my master. But don't worry, dear princes, once I've sucked him dry, I'll deal with you two."**

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kurogasa shouted as he and Koji stood up and got in front of Timi, taking out their Drivers. "Let's do this, bro!"

Koji smirked as he shouted back, "Dyn-o-mite, bro! Let's boogie down!" The two then reached behind them and pulled out their Disco Drivers seemingly out of thin air before plaing them on their waists, the belts immediately extending and strapping the Drivers to them. They then grabbed their Style Records, spun them in-between their fingers and then placed them on the Drivers and putting the record needle on them.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

"HENSHIN!" They both shouted and then started to do their disco dance. The holographic disco lights and disco ball formed, glowing brighter and brighter until they hit their final pose as the light encased them. When the light faded, they were once again Kamen Riders Funk and Soul.

**"Ooooo, who would've thought you'd look so groovy in the armor, too?"** The spider Jiveless cooed.

Koji's smirk could be practically heard in his voice as he said, "Well, you may be a Jiveless, but I can't argue with you there. We DO make being Riders look pretty damn sexy."

"Bro, focus!" Kurogasa snapped.

"Oh right, sorry! Let's go!" Koji said before he and Kurogasa charged at the Spider Jiveless.

She danced out of the way of the Riders' attack, moving behind them as she jabbed them in the back with her spider legs, knocking them over. **"Oh, come now, my babies, I hope those aren't your best moves. You're supposed to be really groovy dancers."**

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Kurogasa said, taking out a Style Record and placed it in the Driver before putting the needle on it.

**SKATE STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

Once he and Koji put their Style Records in, the royal blue and red parts of their armor turned cyan and navy blue respectively as their leisure suit trench coats turned into the roller disco jackets, their platform shoes turned into roller skates, and their Roller Blades appeared in their hands. "Let's see how you like these funky moves!" Koji shouted as they skated towards her.

**"Let's dance,"** the Spider Jiveless before advancing towards them.

Koji and Kurogasa swung their swords at her at high-speeds, but she possessed remarkable agility, combining dance moves with the ability to stand and walk on the spider legs she had on her back, just dodging the swinging blades. "Damn, this chick is fast!" Kurogasa groaned.

"Tell me something I DON'T know!" Koji added.

**"Oh c'mon, boys! Surely you can do better than that,"** The Spider Jiveless teased. Just then, she blasted them with her webbing from her hands, trapping them against the wall.** "Now then, to suck out the DJ's groove." **Smirking, she strutted over to Timi who cowered away from her.

"Ugh... Great... The 'stick your enemies to the wall, so you can get what you want' plan. How original..." Koji grunted as he and Kurogasa tried to free themselves from the webbing.

Meanwhile, Timi fell to the ground as he cowered away backwards, crawling like a crab from the Jiveless. "S-stay away from me!"

**"Ha! No one escapes Femme Fatalerachnid, Sugah Daddy!"** The Jiveless declared as she shot webbing at his feet, trapping him. **"Now then, just where is your groove located...?"**

As they struggled to get free of Femme's webs, Kurogasa said, "Koji, can you pass me your Roller Blade? I think I might be able to cut your wrist free!"

"I'll try...!" Koji gritted as he tried giving his Roller Blade to Kurogasa. Finally, with as much of a toss as he could give, he managed to throw his sword to Kurogasa who just managed to catch it. "Alright! Now cut me loose, bro!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kurogasa said before...

*SLASH!*

The blade cut through the web covering Koji's wrist. "Groovy! Nice going, Kurogasa!" He then proceeded to rip the webbing off himself.

Meanwhile, Femme Fatalerachnid held Timi up in the air with one hand as her other hand was going over his body before finally she stopped over his fingers, silver energy covering it. **"Ah ha... So it's in your fingers."**

"No! No! You can't do this!" Timi cried out.

**"Sorry, Sugah, but I gotta do my job." **She then began to drain the energy from him, a small vortex appearing in front of her hand as the silver energy was absorbed into it.** "Now, feed my master..."**

"No you don't!" Koji shouted.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER KICK!**

Femme looked towards the princes who were back in their base forms as she heard Koji shout, making her stop draining Timi's groove as she dropped him to the floor. Koji and Kurogasa then leapt into the air.

**DROP THE BEAT!**

The holographic disco lights appeared as the rainbow slides appeared before the two. "GROOVE LINE GRENADE!" They then went sliding down the slides towards the Jiveless.

**"Grrr! I'll be back!"** She shouted as she dodged the Rider Kick, leaping out the window and swinging out on a web.

"Crap!" Kurogasa hissed as they landed. "Get back here!"

Koji sighed as he said, "Forget it, bro. It's pointless. She's long gone." Sighing again, he took his Disco Driver off, de-transforming.

"Gah, alright..." Kurogasa sighed, doing the same. They then went over to check on Timi. "You alright, man?" Kurogasa asked.

"Y-Yeah... What happened to me?" Timi asked.

"That Jiveless drained some of your groove energy. Don't worry, you'll regenerate what you lost soon once you've gotten the chance to rest," Koji explained.

"A-Alright," Timi nodded.

"What do we do now, bro?" Kurogasa asked.

"I'm not sure... For now, I think it's best if we watch over Timi for a bit, postpone the interview until we've finished that thing off. No doubt it'll be back for more of his groove," Koji explained.

"Yeah..." Kurogasa nodded.

Just then, Miranda came running back into the room, panting and look of panic on her face. "Oh my, what happened here!?"

"A Jiveless got in here, that's what," Koji answered.

Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped. "Seriously!? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine..." Kurogasa sighed. "I don't know about Timi, though."

"That Jiveless sucked some groove energy out of him. It's gonna take a while for him to be back to full grooviness," Koji said sadly.

Miranda looked at Timi sympathetically as she went over to him and hugged him. "Oh, Timi, Sugah Daddy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Timi said tiredly. "I don't feel kinda groovy now, though."

Kurogasa smiled sympathetically at him as he said, "Don't worry, man. You will once your energy is back to full."

Timi then, confused, asked, "So, what exactly is this groove energy, anyway?"

"It's kinda like life force," Koji explained, "But it's connected also to the person's internal disco melody, the way they best express the joy of life brought about by disco."

Kurogasa nodded and added, "That's why not only does a person feel tired, but also kinda depressed when they've had some of their groove drained. Because not only has some life force been drained, but some of their joy of life has been drained."

"I see," Timi nodded. "Well I DO hope to get it back."

Koji chuckled as he said, "You're already starting to. As long as your body had some, it'll regenerate it. You should be back to 100% in no time. But you can speed up your recovery if you do the thing that it's connected to."

Timi then afraid asked, "Wait... You said that I regenerate if I still have groove in me. What happens if I lose ALL of it?"

Kurogasa gulped as he hesitantly answered, "Given how it's connected to your life force... If you lose all your groove energy... You die."

"W-What?!" Timi stuttered, now scared.

"Yeah, I know it's scary and all, but that's what happens. We're here to make sure it doesn't happen."

Kurogasa nodded in agreement with his brother. "Yeah, we'll make sure that you keep your groove."

Timi looked at them for a while before saying, "Alright... I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Back in Boogaloo's fortress, Boogaloo watched as Shadow Groove glowed with a silver aura briefly. The ghostly being gave a sigh of pleasure as he felt the energy come into him. _**"Ah... Excellent. Some delicious groove... I can feel myself grow stronger already."**_

"Our Jiveless did really well," Boogaloo chuckled.

Shadow Groove murmured in agreement. _**"Indeed she did. And I'm sure she'll bring me more... But the real prize is still to be acquired."**_

"You refer to the mojos of the Disco Princes?" Boogaloo asked.

Shadow Groove nodded. _**"Indeed... They are the ultimate embodiment of everything groovy about disco."**_

Koji and Kurogasa's mojos that Shadow Groove spoke of were indeed very special. Unlike most people's groove energy, which was pure energy, constantly flowing through their body and regenerating, Koji and Kurogasa had the infinite power of groove inside them in the form of their mojos. As it took this physical form, it was not connected to their life force and was the reason Koji and Kurogasa were such great disco dancers and so skilled in bed. Like Austin Powers, it took the form of a liquid organ within their "jewels."

However, carrying groove in physical form had a downside. If their mojos were stolen, they would be unable to regenerate it. And with their mojos gone, the two would suddenly lose their dancing skills and be rendered sexually impotent, only able to restore them if they put their mojo back into their bodies.

As an analogy, having regular groove energy stolen is like losing blood from a wound. While one gets weaker from the loss of it, as long they do not lose it all, they will live and gain more over time as they heal. Koji or Kurogasa losing their mojo would be like losing a limb or an organ: it could not regenerated. The only way to restore it is to reattach it to the body.

"I see. And once we acquire it..." Boogaloo began.

"Then those princes will surely fall," Shadow Groove chuckled.

* * *

Back at the radio station, Kurogasa and Koji were once again back in the lounge. As they sat there, the two were discussing their previous fight with the Jiveless, trying to figure out how best to fight and prevent it from attacking Timi.

But so far, they aren't getting any good ideas. "Man, this ain't jiving, man. I'm fresh out of ideas." Kurogasa sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell me about it," Koji scoffed, sipping his water. "We tried fighting speed with speed against her with Skate Style, but her agility is too great. She's just as fast as us in Skate Style, but is much MUCH swifter."

"You think one of our other styles can work?" Kurogasa asked, leaning towards him.

Koji bit his lip as he said, "Maybe. I know we haven't gotten to practice the other two Styles as much, but it might be our only shot."

"Yeah. No kidding," Kurogasa said. He then said to Koji, "I just wish we knew who this Jiveless was."

"Not to mention there're nothing that could give us a clue or anything," Koji added.

Kurogasa thought about it and said, "Is there?"

"Well, we COULD check around here and see if there's anything we might have missed," his brother replied.

"Might as well," Kurogasa shrugged.

When they left the lounge and started to look around the station, Koji said, "I'm just glad that the foxy Miranda wasn't there when the monster attacked."

Kurogasa raised an eyebrow at that, "Say that again, Koji?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just saying it's good that Miranda wasn't-WAIT!" Koji said in sudden realization. "You don't think... Do you?"

"Call it a gut feeling," Kurogasa replied.

Koji thought about it and said, "That Jiveless DID seem almost as flirtatious as she did... And she wasn't in the room during the fight." He then sighed as he said, "I think you might be right, Kurogasa, but we need more concrete proof than that."

"Yeah, I know. But what can we-" Kurogasa stopped for a moment.

"What? What is it?" Koji asked.

"You think this place has cameras?"

* * *

The two made their way to the security room in the station. Normally, no one would be allowed in their without prior authorization, but given the princes' royal authority and the need they had for access to it, the security officer in charge granted the Disco Princes access.

"Alright, let's see if we can find her," Koji said as he went to one to the controls. The video for that began to speed up as he fast forwarded. Looking to Kurogasa, he said to his twin, "Let me know if you need me to speed it up, slow it down, or if you find her."

"Okay," Kurogasa nodded. The two watched the videos for a while and there was nothing out of the ordinary so far, until Kurogasa spotted something. "Koji, slow it down."

Koji did as requested, slowing down the fast forward to only half-speed, making the video move at half the speed it would in real life. "Got something?"

"Yeah, look at the corner. There she is," Kurogasa said, pointing to the corner of the screen.

Koji looked to the corner his brother indicated and zoomed in. As he did, the twins watched as the young woman right before their eyes transformed into the Jiveless Femme Fatalerachnid. "There's our Jiveless."

"Now we just gotta find her. Let's go, bro!" Kurogasa said, before running out of the security room.

"Right behind ya!" Koji shouted as he ran after Kurogasa.

* * *

Inside Timi's dressing room, Miranda, sitting on the radio DJ's lap, was busy making out with him, the two kissing each other all other their faces and necks as their hands ran over each other's back. Chuckling as she buried her face in his neck, Timi asked, "Dang, baby... You give this VIP treatment to ALL potential recruits?"

"This is only just a sample," Miranda cooed. "And there'll be more after you're recruited."

Timi groaned in pleasure and excitement. "I think I'm going to like working in TV!"

"Sorry, man, but you're staying here!" A voice shouted.

"Eh?" Timi said in confusion, him and Miranda stopping their make out session for a few moments.

They turned to see Koji and Kurogasa standing in the doorway. "Timi get away from her! She's the Jiveless!" Koji shouted.

"What!?" Miranda shouted in disbelief and fear. "You think I'M the Jiveless!?"

"Dang right you are!" Kurogasa added. "The cameras showed everything! So don't even try to lie your way out of this one!"

Miranda looked like she was about to cry as she cuddled against Timi. "I don't know why you guys are doing that, but stop lying!" Looking to Timi, she kissed his cheek and said with an almost hypnotic undertone, "You believe that I'm not the Jiveless, don'tcha, Timi, baby?"

"I..."

"Timi, don't fall for her tricks, man!" Koji warned.

"It's exactly what she wants you to do!" Kurogasa added.

"Oh, Timi," Miranda said, a smirk beginning to form on her lips, "You trust me, don't you? You know you dig me and I dig you, right?"

As if he was in a trance, Timi got a big dumb grin on his face as his eyes glowed slightly purple and he said, dreamily, "Yes, Miranda... I dig ya so much, my groovy baby..."

"Good..." Miranda cooed.

"Dang it, no!" Koji growled. "Kurogasa!"

"Right, bro!" Kurogasa nodded as both placed their Disco Drivers around their waists and placed their Style Records in it before placing the needle on the record.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

Miranda then sighed with annoyance as she said, "You guys really wanna do this dance again? You sure you can deal with the humiliation of being out-boogied by me... Again?"

"Sorry, Honey, but it's gonna be YOU that's gonna be out-boogied." Koji said.

"So let's dance!" Kurogasa shouted.

Both brothers then shouted, "HENSHIN!" They then did their disco dance as the familiar funky tune began to play as the holographic disco lights and disco balls appeared, glowing brighter until they hit their final pose and were in their armor. Then, they pointed to her like Kamen Rider Double, standing back to back as they said, "Now get ready to lose, because we're in the groove!"

Miranda just rolled her eyes boredly. "Whatever." Snapping her fingers, Boogie Beasts appeared in the dressing room. "Take care of them, will you, my babies? I have some groove to drain." As she said that, she transformed and turned back to Timi.

"I'll handle the Boogie Beasts! Get to Timi!" Kurogasa suggested.

"Right!" Koji shouted. As the Boogie Beasts charged towards him and Kurogasa. As Kurogasa distracted them, Koji leapt and flipped over them as he got to Femme Fatalerachnid, kicking her away from Timi just as she started to absorb some more groove from him. "Sorry, Sugah Mama, but I ain't letting you kill him!"

**"Grrr... Must you ALWAYS get in the way?!"** Femme shrieked.

"I ain't letting you get to him!" Koji said before taking out another Style Records and placed it in the driver.

**BOUNCER STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

Koji immediately began to do a new disco dance as purple holographic disco lights and disco balls appeared around him. When the holographics faded away, the red parts of Koji's armor turned into dark purple. His leisure suit trench coat turned into an armored leather jeacket with gold spiked shoulder pads extending from as his platform shoes turned into harder, more squared off platform boots. "Kamen Rider Funk - Bouncer Style!" He shouted as in his hands appeared the Groove Hammer, a big golden staff with a hammer's head that was covered in purple mirror tiles like a disco ball.

**"Oh joy, so you can carry a hammer. Big deal,"** Femme said, unimpressed.

"You'd be surprised of what I can do with this," Koji smirked. "Namely, I'm gonna squash you, bug girl!"

Meanwhile, Kurogasa was holding his own against the Boogie Beasts, despite their greater numbers. Seeing his brother transform, he smirked under his helmet and said, "Looks like I should follow suit."

**BOUNCER STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

Kurogasa also did a new disco dance as the holographic disco lights and disco balls appeared around him. When the holographics faded away, the blue parts of Kurogasa's armor turned into yellow. He also has an armored leather jacket with silver spiked shoulder pads extending from as his platform shoes were the same as Koji's. While Koji held the Groove Hammer, Kurogasa had the Groove Mace, a silver staff with a ball spike at the top also covered in mirror tiles like a disco ball. Twirling the Groove Mace, he said, "Alright, freaks, care to get down?" The Boogie Beasts hissed and growled before charging at Kurogasa. Big mistake on their part as Kurogasa was able to dodge their charge and he swung his Groove Mace at them. "Get outta here, jive-turkeys!"

The Boogie Beasts tried to dodge the blow, but many of them were still nailed by Kurogasa's swing, sent flying backwards.

Meanwhile, as Koji battled Femme, he was finding he had much better luck this time than he did in their earlier fight. Despite being slower than her now, he was actually able to land more blows on her simply because of wide his attacks were. He slammed the Groove Hammer into her and sent slamming into the opposite wall. "How's that for a groovy move or two?"

Femme growled as she stumbled back to her feet, snarling at Koji. Looking to her right, she also saw Kurogasa had already destroyed her Boogie Beasts. _'This isn't going the way I planned. I have no room in here! If I can get outside... Yes... I got enough groove from the DJ. If I can defeat them, I'll be rewarded for bringing the masters their Drivers, Records, and mojos... I just need to get out into the open.'_

"I guess that silence means you like my groovy move," Koji said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Chuckling, Femme said as Koji was joined by Kurogasa, **"Actually, I was thinking how groovy it will be when I defeat you both and bring your powers to my masters."** Just then, she shot out a blast of her webbing at them, trapping them as she leapt out the window.

"Gah! Not again!" Kurogasa gritted. "This trick is getting real old!"

Koji grunted as he said, "I know! Come on, let's go after her! But first, time to change Styles!"

"Okay!" Kurogasa said before they switched records again.

**SKATE STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

The two quickly transformed into their roller skater themed form and headed towards the window. As Timi groggily came to, Koji said, "We'll be right back, Timi! Just rest and let your groove energy recharge until we get back!"

"R-Right," Timi said before the two skated off.

* * *

Before long, the two tracked down Femme in a park not too far from the radio station. She hung from a tree by her webbing as she said, **"Welcome, Princes of Disco... You've arrived just in time to dance your last disco dance!"**

"Sorry, babe, but it's not our last dance yet!" Kurogasa declared.

"The only one who has the last dance is you!" Koji added. At that point, Koji and Kurogasa then reverted to their base forms as they took out new Style Records.

**"Ho~? What's this?"** Femme wondered.

"All you need to know is that this record is gonna break you!" Koji and Kurogasa said, before inserting their discs in the driver.

**DJ STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

The two began to disco down to a new melody as holographic green disco lights and disco balls appeared, gradually shining brighter until at last, the two were covered by a bright light that faded when the two had transformed into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul - DJ Style. Koji's armor had the red parts turn green as Kurogasa's armor had the blue parts turn orange. To signify the changes, the two gained headphones on their head, the leisure suit trench coats turned into vests holding what seemed to be small records or CDs attached to them, and they both carried some sort of gun-weapon.

"Oh yeah, I like this," Kurogasa grinned, looking at himself.

Koji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can dig it!"

Femme just scoffed. **"Ooo, scary... You can shoot things. Let's see, though, how you can hit me when I can dodge all your shots!"**

"Easy. These guns never miss," Koji smirked.

"No matter what you do, the bullets will follow," Kurogasa added.

"That's the power of the Record Shooters," the two shouted together as they took out the guns which immediately folded out like crossbows. They then loaded in several of the mini-records.

**"Grrr... You two are really getting on my nerves!"** Femme shouted before some webbing at them.

The two of them immediately raised their Record Shooters and then opened fire on the webs, shooting out the records, surrounded by razor sharp green and orange energy around them, slashing through the webs.

**"W-What?"** Femme gasped before she got hit by the record bullets, sending sparks flying. **"GAH!" **Femme growled as she started running, trying to blast the Riders with purple energy blasts. However, they simply dodged and kept shooting, the record bullets immediately sensing Femme's energy and locking onto her.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you're gonna dodge all our shots!" Kurogasa teased.

Femme growled viciously at him as she said, **"I'll make you pay for that!"** Blasting more energy blasts at them, she then shot web shots at their Record Shooters as she tried to cover the barrel to prevent them firing.

"Sorry, doesn't work." Kurogasa smirked as he and Koji pulled the trigger and the record bullets cut through the webbings that blocked the barrel. They went spinning through the air towards Femme, cutting her up even more.

Looking to Kurogasa, Koji said, "Let's finish this, bro."

"You got it, bro!" Kurogasa said before taking out a new record.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER SHOOTING!**

Raising their blasters, green and orange musical notes formed around their Record Shooters' barrels as Femme tried to escape. However, no matter how hard she tried, she would find it was no use. "Saturday Night Sniper!" They shouted together as they pulled the triggers.

**DROP THE BEAT!**

The musical notes then shot out and were followed by the record bullets that shattered the musical notes into many more musical notes, concentrated into a beam of green and orange that shot towards Femme and hitting the target. **"RAAAAAGH!"** She shouted as she was completely overcome by the blast, exploding in a huge burst of flames while Funk and Soul returned to their base forms.

"Pwhee..." Kurogasa sighed.

"That takes care of that," Koji sighed in relief. "Now to check on Timi."

However, looking up, the two saw the same dark, misshapen musical notes they had seen the other night at the Boogie Palace come flying through the sky from the direction of K-FUNK, the same evil disco tune playing as they flew towards where Femme Fatalerachnid exploded. Groaning, Koji said, "Seriously? ANOTHER Crescendo? And only our SECOND Jiveless!?"

"No time to complain, bro! Call the Groove Liner!" Kurogasa shouted.

"No need to tell me twice!" Koji replied as he took out the Groove Liner Whistle. He blew into it, the techno train whistle blowing.

**ALL ABOARD! HA HA HA HA HA!**

As the whistle was blown, Femme revived as the Spider Crescendo, a giant black widow spider covered in gold armlets for armor, a huge afro that seemed to be a spider's egg sack, and on her thorax, instead of the usual mark for a black widow spider, a seemingly bleeding peace sign.

"I drive, you shoot!" Kurogasa said as he ran for the Groove Liner.

"I dig it!" Koji shouted as he and Kurogasa hit the buttons on their Disco Drivers, summoning their Rider Machines.

**LET'S RIDE ON THE LOVE MACHINE!**

**LET'S RIDE ON THE SOUL TRAIN!**

**[BGM - Groove Line by Heatwave]**

The Rider Machines rode out of the Groove Liner as it steamed by. The two immediately hopped onto the motorcycles as Koji rode back towards the caboose and Kurogasa to the engine of the train.

Seeing the Spider Crescendo head for town, Kurogasa locked into the spot in front as the holographic viewscreen appeared in front of him. Then, the Groove Liner turned into a psychedelic blue design as the steam engine design shifted into that of a diesel engine.

**GROOVE LINER - DISCO BLUE EXPRESS!**

"All aboard the Blue Express!" Kurogasa cheered as he revved the engine.

As Kurogasa said that, immediately, the weapons bay of the Groove Liner opened up to reveal the weapons for its Disco Blue Express. Popping out of it was a freeze ray, two super-sized shotgun-like cannons, a pair of heavy rocket launchers, and a large disco ball that seemed covered in ice.

"Let's make this suckah chill out!" Koji shouted as he logged into the weapons systems.

"You got it!" Kurogasa said, as he used the controls to lock on. "Alright, you good, bro! Let her have it!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Koji shouted. "Eat this, Mama Long-Legs!" He then fired off the jumbo shotguns, nailing the Spider Crescendo, making her stop current attempt at destroying some store and turning to face the Groove Liner. "Hey ugly! Over here!" He shouted. "Try to squash us if you can!"

Glaring at them with its eight eyes, it unleashed a powerful stream of seemingly liquid metal webbing that nailed the Groove Liner with a powerful slam.

"Gah!" Kurogasa shouted, trying to stay in control. "Shouldn't have DONE that, Koji!"

Koji gritted his teeth as he unleashed a rocket from one of the rocket launchers, regaining his balance. "Well, at least she ain't wrecking the town anymore!"

"Just keep shooting!"

And so Koji did, combining rockets and shotgun blasts at the Crescendo as it did its best to dodge the attacks and fire off its own. But as it did, its egg sack afro began to glow before releasing several smaller spiders.

"Uh-oh!" Koji shouted. "Bro, we got mini spiders raining down! Use the machine guns that's on the front!"

"Right!" Kurogasa shouted as he pressed a button on the controls of the Soul Train, bringing out two miniguns that were hidden in two of the front lights of the Groove Liner, immediately opening firing on the smaller spiders as Koji attacked the Crescendo.

This went for a while until the Crescendo started to get tired. With most of the mini spiders destroyed, Koji said, "Alright, bro, I think it's time we squashed this jitterbug once and for all! You dig!?"

"I dig! Let's do this!" Kurogasa shouted.

And so, Koji fired the freeze ray first at the Crescendo's feet before firing it at the frozen disco ball, sending the beam around and freezing the remaining mini spiders. "All yours, bro!"

"Dyn-o-mite!" Kurogasa yelled as he grabbed the train whistle and pulled on it three times.

**LAST DANCE! DISCO FREEZE FRAME!**

"Freeze and smile for the camera!" Kurogasa grinned. Then, the freeze ray then fired on the disco ball again, scattering the beam and turning it into an icy aura around the train. Kurogasa then drove it full speed into the spider, freezing it completely. Then, when the caboose went through, the disco ball shattered it, along with the mini spiders, destroying the Crescendo once and for all.

**[End BGM]**

"Whew..." Kurogasa sighed in relief as the Groove Liner slowly came to a halt.

"Glad that's over," Koji said, leaning back on the Love Machine. "So, shall we head back to K-FUNK, check on Timi, and finish that interview?"

"Yeah... let's go." Kurogasa nodded. "You drive this time. I'm kinda worn out."

Koji sighed and rolled his eyes under his helmet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine..."

* * *

After driving back to K-FUNK Radio Station, police were already on the scene. Timi was sitting in the back of the ambulance getting checked up on by the paramedics. "Hey, Timi, how you feeling?" Koji asked as they approached him.

"I'm alright," he smiled slightly in pain. "Just a big headache."

"Don't worry, once you're groove has fully recharged, you'll be back to normal," Koji explained.

"Alright," Timi said. "Still, that chick was a Jiveless?"

"Yeah, she was," Kurogasa nodded. "And she certainly isn't going to be the last Jiveless Koji and I will face."

Timi looked at them sympathetically. "Sorry, guys."

Koji shrugged. "It's all good. It's our job as the new Disco Kamen Riders to protect Groovica."

"And trust me, it's definitely worth it at the end of the day," Kurogasa added.

Timi nodded and then grinned as he noticed a few of the girls looking at the princes with flirtatious looks. "Like even more female attention than you guys got before?"

"It's not the ODPFLC is it?!" Kurogasa freaked out a bit.

Koji flinched as he looked over in terror, only to sigh in relief. "Nope, we're good... Just some plain old foxy ladies."

"Phew..." Kurogasa sighed in relief as he looked over to confirm that. He then looked back to Timi and said, "So, let's go do that interview, then."

* * *

"...And now that I'm back on the air, without further delay, it's time for my interview with the Disco Princes!" Timi announced proudly in the studio as he went back on the air.

"Thanks for having us!" Koji greeted.

"Yeah, thanks," Kurogasa added.

Timi nodded as he said, "Alright, so I guess we might as well start at the beginning. How did these Jiveless come to be?"

"Hmmmm... Where to begin on that?" Kurogasa pondered.

Koji thought about and said, "Well... It all started back when our ancestors were creating the Disco Drivers and the Style Records."

"Yeah, and back then, there were a lot, and I mean A LOT of Jiveless back then, compared to how many there are today," Kurogasa added.

Timi looked to them and asked, "But where did they come from? How did they come to be?"

Koji sighed as he said, "You see... Our ancestors created the Drivers and Records to protect Groovica from evil. But unfortunately, all the positive groove generated by their creation led to a release of negative groove that created a creature called Shadow Groove."

"And let me tell you, that thing is ANYTHING but groovy," Kurogasa emphasized. Sighing, he said, "He was the first of the Jiveless and began creating more Jiveless to serve as his minions."

Timi gave a long whistle. "Dang... So, how did they deal with the Jiveless?"

"Our ancestors used their powers to become the original Funk and Soul and sealed Shadow Groove away. Then they destroyed the remaining Jiveless," Koji explained.

"At least we THOUGHT they destroyed the rest of the Jiveless," Kurogasa said.

"Well, what happened?" Timi asked.

Koji clenched his fist tightly as he said, "Two decades ago, right after we were born, Lord Boogaloo, the noble turned dark sorcerer found the cavern where Shadow Groove had been locked away and made a vow: in exchange for acquiring enough groove energy to restore his body which had faded away in his imprisonment, he agreed to give Boogaloo command of his Jiveless to conquer Groovica as he believed that his family had been wrongly denied the throne centuries ago."

"Man, that's rough," Timi said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. And with him and the Jiveless out there, it's gonna be hard for us to battle these guys, but we can handle them... somehow," Kurogasa said.

Timi then paused as he said sadly, "And, if you don't mind me asking... Lord Boogaloo is the one who killed your father, the last Kamen Rider Funk, and caused the injury that made your uncle retire from being Kamen Rider Soul?"

Koji and Kurogasa were silent at that.

"Sorry, I-"

"No, it's ok," Kurogasa waved off. "Yes. Lord Boogaloo was the one that killed our father and wounded our uncle."

Koji nodded as he said, "Yeah, but in the end, our dad's and our uncle's sacrifice managed to wound Boogaloo enough to force him and the Jiveless to go into hiding for the last 20 years."

Kurogasa then said with a chuckle, "Uncle Kyoshiro, though, jokes that his wound may prevent him from fighting, but he is glad he can still boogie down."

"I see," Timi said. "Well that was... Insightful for our listeners out there."

Koji then said, "Well, Timi, your listeners should also know this: No matter what Boogaloo and Shadow Groove throw at us, Kurogasa and I will take them down."

"We'll keep this funky town alive and protect it with our lives," Kurogasa added. "That, we promise you."

Timi grinned as he said, "Far out, Your Groovinesses, far out! Alright, well, that concludes our show for today! Tune in next time for the 'Timi Kendrix Disco Hour' here on K-FUNK Radio! Peace, y'all!"

* * *

**SD:** Well, there you go, everybody. Now you know just how the powers of the Disco Riders came into existence. And talk about a crazy dance party, eh? That Jiveless really was crazy, right?

**Fen:** Yeah, really crazy. Anyways, next chapter, it's gonna be all about Kurogasa!

**SD:** Mhmm, Kurogasa finds a rather foxy DJ who not only takes an interest in him, but also is unfortunately targeted by a Jiveless and then he and his brother Koji must protect her.

**Fen:** And that's all we're gonna tell you! You'll have to wait until next chapter to get the full story!

**SD:** And don't forget to send us some Jiveless! Until then... Count up the tracks!

**Audience:** Two!


	3. Track 3: The Chameleon Hustle

**Serpentdragon:** What is up, groovy people!? It's time for another funkadelic adventure with Kamen Riders Funk & Soul! Koji and Kurogasa have another person to rescue from the Jiveless!

**Fenikkusumaru:** That's right! This time, it's a foxy lady and man, is she a hottie!

**SD:** Damn right, aibou, and she has got the hots for Disco Prince Kurogasa! Heh heh xD

**Fen:** So let's get this disco party started!

**SD/Fen:** *grab Disco Drivers and Style Records* HENSHIN!

* * *

In his palace, Lord Boogaloo sat on his villainously pimped out throne, his computer scanning the people of Groovica for one with a high enough concentration of groove to warrant sending a Jiveless after.

_**"How goes the search, Lord Boogaloo, my friend?"**_ Shadow Groove asked, his spectral form appearing beside him.

"I am still in the search for more groove energy," Lord Boogaloo answered. "There are so many, but... So few that are worthy of taking the groove energy from."

Shadow Groove murmured as he watched the screen, seeing all the faces go by. Suddenly, his ghostly eyes widened. _**"Wait! Go back!" **_He watched as Boogaloo went back until he finally saw it. _**"HER! Yes, she's perfect! She'll make a groovy next target!"**_

"Oooooh... Good choice," Lord Boogaloo chuckled. He then zoomed in on her information and grinned. "Heehee... In her pelvis, eh? Bet she must be a great dancer 'horizontally.'" Looking back to Shadow Groove, he asked, "Shall I dispatch a Jiveless, Master?"

_**"Yes..."**_ Shadow Groove chuckled. _**"Send in... The Chameleon..."**_

* * *

**(Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees)**

**(Instrumental)** We see two pairs of platform shoes and bellbottoms walking down a city street. The shot pans up as it is revealed to be Koji and Kurogasa, dressed in cool outfits and smiling coolly. Two more pairs of platform shoes walked up to them and turned out to be Angel and Rika, smiling, too. The lights flashed briefly changing them into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul with two silhouettes of other Riders before the scene blurs and the Kamen Rider Funk and Soul logo appears.

**(Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.)** Koji is out in the middle of dancefloor, getting his groove on with two girls on both sides of him, both of them laughing happily. As Koji spins, he turns into Kurogasa who is roller disco dancing with two other girls, looking at him dreamily.

**(Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around since I was born.)** The scene then turned to the Lord Boogaloo sitting on his throne, the silhouette of Shadow Groove behind him, with Jiveless and Boogie Beasts next to him, overlooking Funkytown. He stretches out his hand and the Jiveless and Boogie Beasts charge at the capital.

**(And now it's all right, it's ok. And you may look the other way.)** Koji and Kurogasa walk in front of them, stopping the monsters as they strap their Disco Drivers onto their belts and take out their transformation Style Records.

**(We can try to understand the **_**New York Times**_** effect on man!)** They insert the records and transformed into Kamen Riders Funk and Soul before the two nodded at each other and charged towards the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless.

**(Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** Clips are seen of the two fighting together against them on foot, with their weapons, on their Rider Machines, and with the Groove Liner both in Disco Red Express and Disco Blue Express modes.

**(Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!) **When they finish taking out the Boogie Beasts and Jiveless, they are now face-to-face with Lord Boogaloo.

**(Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive!)** As the evil lord blasts at them with black lightning bolts, Funk and Soul leap into the air and perform their Rider Kicks, colliding with the lightning blasts. The three attacks collide in a powerful explosion of light and energy.

**(Ah, ha, ah, ha, stayin' alive!)** The scene changes to Koji and Kurogasa in their palace throne room, both dressed in the white Saturday Night Fever leisure suit and white platform shoes, looking at the throne with a portrait of their father hanging over it, knowing only one of them will get it. However, they smiled with determination at one another before bumping fists. Scene changes to the two of them in the middle of a dance floor in the disco pointing pose with girls fawning over them, Kamen Riders Funk and Soul doing the same pose next to them in a ghostly form as the show title appears again.

* * *

In the Groovican Parliament, the ministers were busy debating over legislation. As the Prime Minister was making a speech to the ministers, Koji and Kurogasa sat in their seats in the Royal Booth on the upper level at the head of the room. While the two were not yet involved in the day to day ruling of their kingdom, their uncle and their mother knew it was important for them to understand what was going on in the government for when they became Disco King and Duke of Soul.

"Is it just me," Koji asked in a whisper, "But does it sound like, in spite of their arguing, the parties are saying the same thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." Kurogasa whispered back. "They're just making it sound different."

"Good... I was afraid I was just nodding off," Koji said before looking back to the assembly as the Prime Minister finished his speech and the two sides began to argue again. After a few minutes of this, Koji asked, resting his hand on his cheek, "You wanna go out dancing tonight?"

"Yeah, I wanna get out of this joint," Kurogasa said. Looking to Koji, he then asked, "But where we gonna go? The Boogie Palace is still being repaired."

Kurogasa's brother then replied, "I heard about this new discotheque that sounds pretty good. It's called Club Silver Beats."

"Really? What's it like?"

Koji shrugged. "Not sure. The article I saw it in didn't go into details, but all the people they interviewed said it's a funky place."

"Huh..." Kurogasa pondered, thinking about it before he grinned. "Well, if it's new, it's gotta be approved by us."

Koji grinned back at his twin. "You read my mind, bro." As he said that, he heard the Speaker of the House say they were done with business for the day, dismissing the ministers. Grinning, he said, "Groovy! Now let's get on some funkier threads!"

* * *

Up in their room, Koji and Kurogasa went into their closests to change into their outfits for that night. "Alright, I think the foxy ladies are gonna love me in this!" Koji exclaimed as he came strutting out. He wore an orange leather two-piece leisure suit with a lighter orange t-shirt with "GROOVY" written across it in silver, a two-tone orange newsboy cap, blood orange platform boots, and his gold male sign medallion. Slipping on his sunglasses, he said, "You ready, Kurogasa?"

"Almost. Give me a minute," Kurogasa shouted. "Man, where did I put that gold shirt?"

Koji, sitting in a bean bag chair, chuckled as he said, "Which one? You know how many of those you got?"

"Hey, gold and silver are my colors okay?" Kurogasa insisted. "I really look my best in those colors!"

Koji just waved his hand dismissively as he said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever... Just try and hurry up, man! I'm itching to shake ma groove thang!"

"Alright, alright, cool down, I'm goin'," Kurogasa said.

After a few minutes, Kurogasa finally found his shirt and put it on before coming out. Like his brother he wore the same thing, only the colors were different. He wore a leather two-piece leisure suit that's silver with a gold t-shirt with "GROOVY" written across it in silver, a two-tone silver newsboy cap, gold platform boots, and a silver male sign medallion.

Koji nodded approvingly at his brother as he got off his bean bag chair. "Far out. Now, let's get a move on. You wanna take the Groove Liner or just ride over on our Rider Machines?"

"Groove Liner..." Kurogasa said. "Just in case the Rider Machines aren't fast enough for a... Certain group..." He shuddered.

Koji felt a shiver go down his spine at Kurogasa's subtle mention of the ODPFLC. "Yeah... I love the ladies, but they're just... I don't think I even have a word for it."

"I don't think there IS a word for it," Kurogasa added.

Shaking their heads, the two left their room and headed down the stairs to get to the palace's Groove Liner station. "Heading out, My Princes?" Asked one of the senior butlers.

"Yeah, we're heading out to a new discotheque, Alfred," Kurogasa nodded.

Alfred nodded as he said, "Very well. Have a good time, Sirs."

"Thanks, Alfred," Koji replied as he and his brother left the palace and boarded the Groove Liner.

* * *

Before too long, the Groove Liner pulled into its station nearest Club Silver Beats. Stepping off the train, the Princes of Disco walked the three blocks over to the club and, boy, were they impressed. "Can you dig it...?" Koji asked he saw the building from the outside, looking like it was made out of disco balls.

"Oh yeah, I dig that," Kurogasa nodded. "This place is already far outta sight and we didn't even go in yet!"

Bumping fists, the two made their way over to the line to get in, though they were quickly greeted with their usual VIP treatment. Heading into the club, they found the party was already in full swing. "Oh, I could definitely dig getting down in this place!" Koji shouted.

Just then, two foxy looking waitresses for the place in gold form-fitting racing suits and white platform go-go boots came over to them and said, winking and smiling flirtatiously, "Can we get drinks for you two? It'd be a PLEASURE to serve the Disco Princes."

"Of course, ladies!" Koji grinned.

After they gave their orders, the other girl practically purred, "Got it, babies. We'll be right back." The two then tickled the princes under the chin, making hearts appear in their eyes briefly as they went to the bar.

Still leaning against the railing of the staircase, Kurogasa said dreamily, "I could definitely get used to the waitresses here."

"Oh, you think the waitresses are cute, I heard the manager of this place is smokin' hot!" Koji shouted.

Kurogasa smirked. "Really? Well, hopefully the stories are true."

After the waitresses returned with their drinks, Koji and Kurogasa made their way to one of the tables to drink as they scoped out the place. "Man, this place really meets the hype," Koji said, sipping his rum and coke. "I can't wait to hit the dancefloor."

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Kurogasa grinned.

When the two finally finished their drinks, they made their way out onto the dancefloor and began to get down, finding a cool group of people to get down with. Of course, the people they were dancing with thought it was the coolest thing that the Disco Princes were dancing with them. However, after a little while, Kurogasa said over the music, "I'm gonna go to the DJ booth and request a song. Be right back!"

"Alrighty," Koji nodded. "Make it a good one." He then proceeded to continue dancing very sexy with one of the girls in the group, causing his brother to just chuckle.

After crossing through the crowd, Kurogasa made it to the DJ booth. He then knocked on the door just loud enough for the DJ to hear him over the pounding beats.

"Come on in!" A voice said.

Opening the door, Kurogasa stepped in and said, "Hey, I'd like to request a song to-" He then paused mid-sentence, jaw-dropped as his eyes locked onto the groovy beauty before him. She wore a similar short-short style racing suit to the waitresses, only hers was purple with white platform go-go boots, a white newsboy cap, and a gold medallion in the design of the sign for Aquarius between her cleavage. "Woah... Hello, Beautiful." Looking at her closer, she had long, flowing black hair, purple eyes, fair skin, a fantastic bust and booty, with white hoop earrings.

The young woman scoffed as she said, "Sorry, pal, but I-" She then stopped when she turned to look at Kurogasa and realized who he was. "Oh my... You're Prince Kurogasa..." She then grinned as she said, "And I thought you were cute in the magazines."

"Uh... Thanks," Kurogasa blushed. "Uh... Do you happen to be the manager here by any chance?"

The girl nodded, leaning against the DJ equipment as she said, "Yes I am. Rachel Grooveson, at your service, Your Grooviness."

"Nice to meet ya," Kurogasa said, looking her over. "Man, I heard the manager was smokin' hot and it looks like it's true."

Rachel giggled playfully as she said, "Why thank you. Never been complimented by royalty before, so this is a big day for me."

"I guess so..." Kurogasa chuckled back. "Truth be told, my brother and I needed to find another disco than the Boogie Palace since it's still under repairs."

Rachel nodded as she said, "Oh yeah, shame about the Palace. Loved that place. But you picked quite a funky place to replace it." Smiling, she turned back to her equipment and said, "So, which song were you interested in me putting on?"

"Oh, with you personally, I think it's 'Love to Love ya Baby,'" Kurogasa flirted. "Original version."

Rachel gave a slight gasp at Kurogasa's comment, turning to him with a blush on her face before it turned into a grin. "My, my, my... You are confident, aren't you?" Winking, she strutted past him, seductively running her hand across his cheek as she went to the door and locked it. Then, leaning against it, she got into a seductive pose as she said in a low, erotic whisper, "I think I might be interested in a 'private' dance with you, Prince Kurogasa."

"You'll let me take the lead?"

Walking over to him, Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurogasa's neck, pressing herself ever so gently against him and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear, "Don't matter to me who is leading as long as I enjoy the ride, baby."

Kurogasa shuddered slightly at that. "I like where this is going."

Rachel smiled up at him as she replied, "I do, too, Honey..." She then got up on her tip-toes to try and kiss Kurogasa.

However, as he, too, leaned down to kiss her, they stopped only an inch apart as the sound of chaos down in the club was heard.

"Oh great..." Kurogasa groaned. "Just when I was about to- dang it!"

"What's going on down there?" Rachel gasped.

"Trouble..." Kurogasa said. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." He added before running out of the DJ booth.

Rachel nodded but caught his wrist before he left. Pulling him back, she kissed his cheek as she said, "For luck."

"Thanks, babe," Kurogasa said, before finally running off.

* * *

"Dang it, are you serious? Why did it have to be now?!" Koji groaned as he dodged an attack from a Boogie Beast. He then slid off his leisure suit jacket, used it to trap the head of the Boogie Beast and flip it to the ground before sliding his coat back on. He then dropped into a split and tripped up two others that were going after the people he and Kurogasa had been partying with.

As he got back up, one was about to attack him from behind, only to have it sent flying with a roundhouse kick from Kurogasa. "You alright, bro?" He asked Koji.

"Yeah, peachy." Koji groaned. "And where the heck have YOU been?! It shouldn't have taken ya a minute to request a song until this happened!"

"I, uh, met the manager," Kurogasa said sheepishly before he punched another Boogie Beast before knocking it away with a knee blow.

"Really?!"

"Yep, and the rumor's true. She's smokin' hot and we were about to get it on until THIS happened."

Suddenly smiling with pride, Koji then said, "Then let's beat these guys so you can get back to your foxy lady!"

"Right," Kurogasa nodded before the two of them took out their Disco Drivers and placed them around their waists. Taking out their Style Records, they placed it in the slot.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

"Henshin!" Both brothers shouted. They then began to do their synchronized disco dance as the holographic disco ball and disco lights appeared above their heads, getting brighter and brighter until they were encased in the usual bright light, hitting their final poses.

**[BGM - I'm Your Boogie Man by KC & The Sunshine Band]**

The disco lights shined around them and after that, the disco lights dispersed to reveal their Rider forms. "Okay, there has to be a Jiveless leading them," Kurogasa said as he and Koji eyed the Boogie Beasts who were ready to pounce on them.

"So we need to find whoever they're targeting," Koji replied, knowing his brother's thinking. He then said, scanning around, "But the question is: Where IS the Jiveless?"

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The brother looked towards the source of the scream and it came from... The DJ Booth?!

"Rachel!" Kurogasa shouted before going there.

"O-Oi! Wait!" Koji shouted, but was blocked by the Boogie Beasts. "Dang it, get out of the way!" He shouted before switching Style Records.

**DJ STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

Doing the required disco dance as the green holographic disco ball and lights appeared, Koji's armor transformed into its green and gold version, the DJ gear appeared on him as the Record Shooter appeared in his hand. "At the least, I can keep the small fish from getting to Kurogasa." With that, he sht out record bullets at the Boogie Beasts.

**[End BGM]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogasa ran towards the DJ Booth while taking down some Boogie Beasts along the way until he arrived at the door and kicked it down. Inside, he saw Rachel cornered against a cabinet full of records, the Jiveless targeting her closing in on her. "Hold it right there, jive-ass turkey!"

Turning around, the Jiveless was quite possibly the ugliest one the Disco Princes had faced yet. It was a green, chameleon themed one, its big bulging eyes like disco balls, its tongue hanging out disturbingly, wearing a silver vest and bellbottoms, with platform sandals covered in goo that had dropped from its sticky tongue. **"Well, well, well, if it ain't one of the Princes..."** The Chameleon Jiveless sneered. **"Sorry, but I got some business with this foxy lady here. I gotta find where her groove energy is coming from."**

"You ain't getting near her!" Kurogasa shouted before charging at the Chameleon Jiveless. Flipping through the air, Kurogasa flew down at the Jiveless with a flying kick, but the Jiveless caught his ankle with its tongue and slammed him into the ground. "Ow... Not what I had in mind..." I groaned.

**"Heh heh heh!"** The Jiveless cackled. **"Sorry, Soul, but I, Rep-Tye-Dye, also have some groovy moves of my own!"**

"Well then, let's see how you like this!" Kurogasa shouted before switching Style Records.

**SKATE STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

As the cyan disco ball and lights appeared holographically, Kurogasa did his dance as his armor changed, the platform shoes turning into skates, the trench coat turning into a roller disco jacket, the royal parts of his armor turning cyan, and the Roller Blade appearing in his hand. "Now I'm in the groove!"

**"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"** Rep-Tye-Dye said, before charging at Kurogasa. It tried to whip at Kurogasa with its tongue, but thanks to the enhanced speed of Skate Style, he managed to dodge the strike and then got in close enough to slash at Rep-Tye-Dye**. "GAH!"** Rep-Tye-Dye shouted as sparks flew out of him.

Kurogasa smirked under his helmet, snorting smugly. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Rep-Tye-Dye growled as he looked towards Kurogasa, then to Rachel, then back to Kurogasa. **"We'll see..."** Suddenly, he vanished, disappearing from sight like a real chameleon.

"What the-!" Kurogasa gasped.

*SLASH!*

"Agh!" Kurogasa cringed as he was slashed from out of nowhere.

"Kurogasa!" Rachel cried out, coming out of the corner slightly. "Are you okay!?"

"Stay back, Rachel!" Kurogasa warned. However, looking back at her, he noticed a slight warping of the room, shaped in a humanoid form heading towards Rachel. "Is that...?"

"W-What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel... Don't move..." Kurogasa said. He then raised and pointed his sword seemingly straight at her, terrifying her, until-

-He threw the Roller Blade and it went whizzing past her, piercing Rep-Tye-Dye and forcing him to become visible again.

"**Gah!"** Rep-Tye-Dye cringed. **"You bastard!"**

"Found ya!" Kurogasa shouted before slashing at Rep-Tye-Dye multiple times.

Finally, the Jiveless managed to escape the attacks and said, growling, **"Ergh... You win this dance-off. But I'll be back to drain your foxy lady dry of her groove!" **And then he vanished, though this time, it was clear it was gone for now.

"Dang..." Kurogasa sighed before going back to civilian form and rushed over to Rachel. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded, still looking scared, but calmer than before. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine. A little freaked out of my platforms, but okay... Why was that thing after me?"

"It was after your groove energy," Kurogasa explained.

"My what?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta meet up with my brother Koji."

Rachel nodded before she said, "Okay, but first..." She then grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a passionate kiss on the lips. "That was for the kiss we were denied before and thanks for saving my life."

"Okay..." Kurogasa said dreamily, swaying a bit.

Rachel then smiled and giggled, taking his hand as they went down to the main floor.

Looking out there, Kurogasa saw Koji smiling as several people thanked him for saving their lives as they left Club Silver Beats. "Looks like you managed to keep this place from getting as banged up as the Boogie Palace," Kurogasa said.

Koji nodded as he turned towards him, saying, "Yeah. I tried to keep the damage to a mini-HELLO!" Koji said, a huge grin as he saw Rachel. "Bro, is this her?"

"Yep," Kurogasa nodded. "Meet the manager of Club Silver Beats, Rachel Grooveson. Rachel, this is my brother Koji."

Koji smiled at Rachel as he kissed her free hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Grooveson."

Rachel giggled as she said, "You, too, Prince Koji. Your brother here saved my life." She then winked at Kurogasa and said, "He's my hunky hero."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Kurogasa said bashfully. "I only did what I could."

Swooping in to play wingman, Koji said, "Oh, don't be modest, bro." Looking to Rachel, he said, "Girls think his heroism is SO sexy."

"Oh really..." Rachel smirked at me.

"Anyway~s," Kurogasa said. "Getting to more serious matters, the Jiveless was targeting Rachel."

Koji got serious then and nodded. "I see. Then we need to keep her protected until we can destroy that Jiveless."

Rachel looked to the princes in confusion and asked, "You mean, that thing is gonna come after me again?"

"Yeah. It's gonna do whatever it takes to get all your groove energy," Kurogasa nodded.

Rachel shuddered at the thought of that ugly thing trying to come after her again. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Take ya to a safe place. And I know JUST the place," Koji grinned.

* * *

"Welcome to the Funknius family summer house," Koji said, standing near the edge of the yacht approaching the island.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, I like it," Rachel approved with excitement.

Kurogasa looked to Koji and asked, "How did Kaa-San give you permission to use our summer vacation home to hide Rachel?"

"Oh, I didn't get permission," Koji grinned impishly.

"Eh?!" Kurogasa gawked.

Koji put his hands up defensively as he said, "Relax, bro, it'll be fine! She's busy with her royal work. Besides, I'm sure it'd be groovy with her if she knew the skinny on what we're doing here."

"Yeah, I guess, but... This IS the summer house we're talking about, and if Kaa-san finds out that we wrecked it somehow, she'll go nuts!"

Sighing in exasperation, Koji finally said, "Then we better make sure NOT to let it get wrecked."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay," Kurogasa said with a groan. After a while longer, the yacht finally arrived on the island. When the yacht pulled up to the dock, the three got out, some of the royal guards who were stationed at the house helped the three off the yacht and helped bring the stuff they brought with them to the house.

"Here we are," Kurogasa said to Rachel. "Hope you like the place."

Rachel smiled widely at the place, amazed by it. "Are you kidding!? I love it! This place is the grooviest! Heehee, I guess it really DOES pay to be royalty."

"Meh, I guess," Kurogasa shrugged.

Koji then went to one of the guards and said, "I want you and your men to set up a perimeter around the house. We got a Jiveless on the loose and I don't wanna take any chances."

The guard bowed as he said, "Yes, Your Grooviness. That Jiveless won't get passed us."

Koji then turned to his brother and Rachel and said, "Alright, let's head inside and get settled. I think we can relax for now."

"You got it, bro," Kurogasa said, before turning to Rachel saying, "You think the OUTSIDE was amazing, wait till you see the INSIDE."

Rachel, smirking while blushing just a tiny shade of pink, said, "Does that inside include your bedroom?"

"Maybe..." Kurogasa blushed.

Seeing Koji wasn't around, Rachel went over to Kurogasa and hugged him, whispering, "Because I was really looking forward to 'dancing' with you through that whole song you mentioned."

Kurogasa raised an eyebrow at that. "Really... Throughout the whole ten minutes of that song?"

Giggling, Rachel said, "Actually, the real one's 17 minutes long... And I figured we'd still have the _endurance_ to get through another song or two."

Kurogasa shuddered at the thought. "Oh boy, I can't wait then."

"It'll be worth it. I'm really good with my hands..." She added before it went to his... _Excitement_ for a lack of better term. "Especially when I have them over here..."

Giving a groan of pleased arousal, Kurogasa smirked down at Rachel as he said, seductively, "Then I better get Koji's groove thang in gear so he and I can crush that Jiveless quickly. That way you and I can finally be alone."

"Better get to it then," Rachel giggled. She then playfully spanked Kurogasa as she walked into the house, blowing him a kiss as she walked by.

Kurogasa sighed dreamily as he said, "That girl is outta sight, man."

* * *

At Boogaloo's palace, Rep-Tye-Dye bowed before him and Shadow Groove, apologizing for his failure at losing the girl. **"...I tried to drain her groove energy, but Kamen Rider Soul got in the way. And my Boogie Beasts couldn't help me as Kamen Rider Funk prevented them joining me!"**

_**"...I see..."**_ Shadow Groove said. _**"Well... No matter. We still have all the time we need in collecting groove energy."**_

Boogaloo grunted slightly as he said, "The main issue right now is trying to find the girl. Grooveson disappeared with the Disco Princes after the attack at Club Silver Beats."

Rep-Tye-Dye, wanting to ensure he did not get executed by his masters for his failure, suddenly piped in with, **"Masters! Perhaps if we launched an attack against the city, we could draw the Kamen Riders out! When they come springing into action, we could figure out where they came from and then, while they're busy, I could sneak to where they're hiding the girl! That way I could acquire the groove energy for Master Shadow Groove?"**

_**"Hmmmmm..."**_ Shadow Groove pondered. _**"You may be onto something."**_ He said before finally saying, _**"Very well. I will allow it to happen."**_

Rep-Tye-Dye breathed a sigh of relief, seeing he had gotten himself spared. **"Thank you, masters! You-you won't regret this!"**

Boogaloo stared harshly at the reptilian Jiveless as he said, "I hope not. Now, what shall our distraction be?"

_**"We can attack the Boogie Palace. It's still in repairs,"**_ Shadow Groove said.

Boogaloo smiled and nodded. "Excellent thinking, milord. The Riders wouldn't resist an attack against their favorite discotheque."

**"This is gonna be good,"** Rep-Tye-Dye said.

* * *

Back at the princes' summer home the next morning, the two of them and Rachel were enjoying themselves for a little. So far, no sign of the Jiveless in Funkytown came up. So, Koji was busy swimming in the pool as Kurogasa was chilling in the hot tub. Rachel was inside, still getting into her swimsuit.

Popping his head up from under the water, Koji, in green luau print swimtrunks and his gold male sign medallion chuckled at Kurogasa as he said, "So, excited to see Rachel in her bathing suit?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm more than excited!" Kurogasa laughed.

Koji grinned as he said, "Heh heh... I haven't seen you this excited over one chick in a while, Kurogasa. You must really dig her."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe what I told her when I first met her."

Koji quirked an eyebrow of curiosity. "Oh really? What DID you tell her?"

Kurogasa looked left and right before motioning him to come closer. He did and whispered something into Koji's ear.

Koji's eyes widened in surprise. "Bro..." He then grinned. "Nice one!"

"Ehehehehehe..." Kurogasa said dreamily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Rachel shouted as she came out of the house. When the brothers looked to her, both them went wide eyed as their jaws dropped. Rachel came out in a sexy red and white bikini with cat eye sunglasses, a white shawl around her shoulders, a red floppy hat, and red platform flip flops.

To sum up how she looked, both Disco Princes just gasped, "DAMN, FOXY MAMA!"

"You like it?" Rachel smiled.

"Like it? We love it!" Kurogasa exclaimed.

Koji grinned as he said, "C'mon, honey, do a little turn for us! You're a model on the catwalk!"

Giggling happily, Rachel played into and struck a few poses for the two, turning about, letting them see her outfit from every angle.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, look at you girl!" Kurogasa grinned. "That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it! I like it!"

Rachel grinned as she then shook her booty for the two. "Ooo-Ooo! Oh yeah! You boys think I'm groovy!?"

"Yes we do!" The Princes said in unison.

Just then, one of the guards came rushing out back to the pool, shouting, "Your Groovinesses! We've received word that Funkytown is being attacked! Several Boogie Beasts are attacking the Boogie Palace!"

Koji groaned as he facepalmed angrily. "Seriously!? They're still trying to rebuild the club!"

"Great... Just great..." Kurogasa groaned. "We have to go back there?"

"No. One of us has to stay here and guard Rachel," Koji said as he shook his head before he smirked. "I think you'd want that job, anyway."

Kurogasa looked to Rachel who took his hand, indicating that she would feel safest with him. Nodding to her, he then looked to Koji and said, "Alright. Be careful out there, Koji."

"Right," Koji nodded.

"Make sure Kaa-san and Uncle are safe, too," Kurogasa added.

Nodding, Koji said, "Okay. As long as they stay in the castle, they should be fine. It's far from the club."

"Okay. Now get going," Kurogasa urged.

Koji shot them both a thumbs up before he started to run off, putting on his Disco Driver and putting the Style Record on it, transforming as he ran. He then quickly hopped onto the yacht back to the main land, driving it full speed back to try and get back to the city in time.

"You think he'll be okay?" Rachel asked.

"He'll be fine. Koji's stronger than he looks," Kurogasa assured.

Rachel nodded slowly as she said, "I hope so." Looking to Kurogasa, she then asked, less excited than before, "What should we do now?"

"Well... You said you want to 'dance' with me right?" Kurogasa smirked.

Rachel smiled at him slightly as she said, "I do... But I'd feel safer waiting until we know that Jiveless is out of the way and not trying to suck me dry of my groove energy."

"Well, that's true, I guess."

Hearing how disappointed Kurogasa sounded, Rachel kissed him sweetly before saying, "I promise, Sugah Daddy: Once that monster is gone, then you and I can make it. Groovy?"

Kurogasa smiled a bit at that. "Groovy."

* * *

In Funkytown, the construction crews who were repairing the Boogie Palace fled from the club as Boogie Beasts charged towards them, attacking the construction workers and the dance club's repaired structures. However, as the sound of a motorcycle was heard, the Boogie Beasts turned.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER KICK!**

The Boogie Beasts turned just in time to see Kamen Rider Funk leap off the Love Machine.

**DROP THE BEAT!**

"GROOVE LINE GRENADE!" Koji shouted as he flew down, slamming into several of the Boogie Beasts, destroying the ones unfortunate enough to have been in his way. "Man, you jive turkeys just HAD to attack the Boogie Palace, didn't ya!?" Koji groaned in anger. "A bunch of your friends already messed this place up once, and I ain't gonna let you destroy me and my bro's favorite disco again!"

The Boogie Beasts roared at him as they charged towards, clawing and slashing at them while Koji danced around them and counter-attacked.

"Time to do this!" Koji said before switching Records.

**BOUNCER STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

The purple holographic disco ball and disco lights appeared as Koji danced the transformation dance, turning into the purple strength focused Bouncer Style. Picking up the Groove Hammer, he gave a powerful yell as he spun around, slamming his hammer into several Boogie Beasts.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Rep-Tye-Dye, watching the battle, finally picked up the scent of the way the Disco Prince came. **"Heh heh heh! Groovy! Now I know where he came from!" **Sneaking away invisibly, he made his way away from the fight as Koji continued to pound away at the footsoldiers.

"GET OUTTA HERE, JIVE TURKEY!" Koji yelled. He swung his Groove Hammer around and swung away a group of Boogie Beasts, sending them flying to the sky. However, as Koji continued to fight, something hit him. _This seems a little TOO easy... Besides, where is the Jiveless? And why would they be attacking this place instead of looking for Rachel?_ That's when he realized it. "Crap! Kuroagsa! Rachel!" Koji cringed. The Boogie Beasts were a distraction. They were just meant to draw at least one of them to find where they were hiding Rachel. "I gotta get back!" Koji said before running off.

* * *

Back at Funknius royal summer house, Kurogasa sat in the living room, watching the TV while also keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Though he was trying to keep calm, he sensed that something was going to happen. Even though there were plenty of guard plus himself there, he still felt that something was wrong. _Something doesn't jive. Why would only Boogie Beasts attack the Boogie Palace?_ Kurogasa thought. _A Jiveless or two should go in the charge, but... It's only the Boogie Beasts. Why? _Just then, Kurogasa looked up, muting the TV as he heard what sounded like muffled gasps of pain from outside. _Crap! It's a distraction!_ Kurogasa realized. Just then, the door flew open to the house and before the Disco Prince could do anything, he was knocked unconscious by Rep-Tye-Dye who suddenly became visible.

**"Hehehe... All too easy,"** Rep-Tye-Dye chuckled. Then, reaching down, he touched Kurogasa's forehead and then, suddenly, he changed INTO Kurogasa. "And now to get to that foxy lady of a nightclub manager," He added. Grinning, he made his way through the house and up the stairs to where Rachel was sitting in the guest bedroom, listening to music. Clearing his throat, he was able to copy Kurogasa's voice and said, "Hey Sweet Thang, you in there?"

Rachel looked up the bean bag chair she was sitting in, putting downher laptop as she said, "Come on in, baby. What's up? Did you hear from your brother?"

Coming in, Rep-Tye-Dye walked to her and said, "Well, I just heard that Rep-Tye-Dye has been cooked like the jive turkey he is."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk back into her bean bag chair. "Grooviest news I've heard in a long time. I can finally breathe easy, now that I don't have to worry about his jive ass coming after me."

"That's right," Rep-Tye-Dye said before coming up close to Rachel, holding her as he got her up out of the bean bag chair. "And you know what THAT means," he chuckled.

Hearing the suggestion in "Kurogasa's" voice, Rachel giggled as she placed her hands on his chest. "Oh, Honey, you KNOW I do." Pressing her cheek against his, she whispered in his ear, "I've been ACHING for when you and I could finally shag..."

"You have no idea..."

* * *

"Ow... My head..." Kurogasa groaned. Sitting up, he began to rub the back of his head, looking around as he tried to get his bearings. Just then, he heard the sound of what sounded like a speedboat rushing across the lake. Looking out, he saw it was the royal yacht, Koji in civilian form driving it back to the island like madman. "Looks like Koji figured it out..." He added.

Rushing to the house from the dock, Koji shouted, "Bro! The attack on Funkytown was a distraction! I think the Jiveless is on its way here!"

"He already IS here..." Kurogasa said. "Rep-Tye-Dye knocked me out cold the moment I realized what's going on."

Koji went wide-eyed. "He's here!? Then that means-!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Rachel!" The brothers shouted, then darted inside the house.

Up in her bedroom, Rachel was pinned to the guest bed by the fake Kurogasa, kicking, squirming, and screaming as she tried to get out of the Jiveless's grip. Grinning evilly with Kurogasa's face, Rep-Tye-Dye laughed as he gripped Rachel's hips and said, "Now then... Time to draw out some funkadelic groove energy for my master!" And suddenly, her hips and pelvis began to glow as he started to draw out her groove, sending it to Shadow Groove.

"You jive-ass! You tricked me!" Rachel snapped.

"That's the idea!" Rep-Tye-Dye laughed.

*BAM!*

Rep-Tye-Dye was suddenly sent flying after being hit by a chair, knocking him off of Rachel, and forcing him back to his real form. Looking to the door, Rachel saw that the chair had been tossed by Kurogasa who rushed into the room with Koji. "Kurogasa, baby! Koji!" She shouted with relief.

**"Grrr... You bastards..."** Rep-Tye-Dye hissed.

"No, it's YOU that's the bastard you, jive-turkey!" Koji snapped.

"That's a low blow with what you did!" Kurogasa added.

Rep-Tye-Dye growled at them as he said, **"Maybe, but it was effective. I could have easily drained out her groove energy if you two hadn't butted in!"**

"Not today!" The brothers shouted before taking out their Disco Drivers and placed them around their waists. They then took out their default Style Records and placed them in the drivers.

**IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE!**

"Henshin!" The brothers shouted. The holographic disco balls and disco lights lit up above them as the two danced until they were encased in the bright lights before transforming. In their Rider armors, the two then charged at Rep-Tye-Dye, leaping across the room and kicking the Jiveless out the window. "Let's see how you like this!" Kurogasa shouted as he charged at Rep-Tye-Dye and did a series of punches and kicks at the Jiveless. The Jiveless, however, surprisingly managed to block the blows with his long tongue, flipping it all about to deflect the blows.

**"Hah! You think that'll stop me?!"** Rep-Tye-Dye sneered.

"No, but THIS will!" Koji said, switching Records.

**SKATE STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

After the blue holographic disco ball and disco lights appeared, covering Kamen Rider Funk, he changed into his blue Skate Style. Summoning forth his Roller Blade, he skated towards Rep-Tye-Dye, swinging his blade and releasing blue energy slashes as he got closer.

Kurogasa got out of the way and the slashes hit the target. "Nice one, bro! Let me do mine!" He said, before switching Styles.

**BOUNCER STYLE! LET'S GET FUNKY!**

Suddenly, yellow holographic disco lights and a yellow disco ball appeared as Kamen Rider Soul changed into his yellow strength form. Summoning his Groove Mace, he twirled it a bit before slamming it down into the ground, shooting a seismic wave towards Rep-Tye-Dye.

**"GAH!"** Rep-Tye-Dye shouted as the seismic wave sent him flying a bit before hitting the ground.

"There's more where that came from!" Kurogasa shouted as he went towards Rep-Tye-Dye and smashed him continuously with the mace. "THIS! IS! FOR! FAKING! ME! AND! TRYING! TO! GET! RACHEL!"

As the Jiveless flew into the air from Kurogasa's last blow, Koji then skated fast before flipping into the air, slashing the Jiveless straight across the chest.

**"Graaaaah!"** Rep-Tye-Dye yelled in pain.

"Now to finish you off!" Kurogasa shouted before putting in a disc.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER SWING!**

"I'm with ya, bro!" Koji added, putting in his disc.

**OH YEAH! IT'S PARTY TIME! RIDER SLASH!**

"Roller Boogie Split!" Koji shouted as he started to do a roller disco dance, charging up energy and momentum as he skated, blue flames forming around his Roller Blade.

"Bouncer Hammer Swing!" Kurogasa shouted as he swung his hammer and spun around as yellow fire came out of the hammer. "GET OUTTA HERE, JIVE-TURKEY!" He shouted before releasing the hammer and sending it towards Rep-Tye-Dye.

The yellow and blue flaming blasts of energy went flying off the Riders' weapons towards the chameleon Jiveless as he fell to the ground. **"NO! NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END! I CANNOT DIE HERE!"**

And then-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

Koji landed next to Kurogasa as Rep-Tye-Dye exploded, both of them detransforming as they watched to make sure that the Jiveless was gone for good.

"And stay dead, jive-turkey..." Kurogasa panted.

"Oi, calm down already, we beat him." Koji said.

"I know, I know..." Kurogasa waved off.

Looking back into the house, Koji saw Rachel looking out from the window, a smile of gratitude and joy on her face. Grinning at his brother, Koji said, "I think it's time for the hero to go kiss the girl."

"Right," Kurogasa nodded before going over to the house.

* * *

A little after the battle was over, the guards were patrolling the house one last time to make sure everything was good. Koji laid on the couch downstairs, a smile on his face as he kicked off his platform shoes and listened to "Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. As he listened to the music, though, he heard from upstairs-

"Oh, Kurogasa, yes! You're so good! Oh yeah, Daddy!"

Chuckling to himself, he said, "Way to go, bro."

Just then, his cell phone rang and Koji got it to pick it up. "Hello?"

[_"Koji, are you there?"_]

"Oh hey, Kaa-san," Koji greeted. "What's up?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Disco Queen said, [_"Oh, I'm so glad I got through to you. Are you and your brother alright?"_]

"We're fine. Just chilling out at the summer house."

Sakuya was quiet for a few moments suddenly before she asked, [_"Koji... Why are you and Kurogasa at the summer house? I thought you had a Jiveless you were hunting."_]

Koji almost fell off the couch at that. "Um uh... That's kind of a long story." Koji laughed sheepishly.

Once he finished explaining the story, Sakuya was very quiet for a few moments before calmly saying, though with a hint of edge, [_"Honey, I do hope that Jiveless didn't wreck the house. It has been in the Funknius family for almost two centuries..."_]

"No, the house is just fine," Koji said rather quickly._ Yeah, everything but the window in the guest room, _he thought to himself.

[_"Alright, I trust you, son,"_] Queen Sakuya said, causing Koji to sigh in relief. [_"But next time you and Kurogasa do something like that, sweetheart, at least tell me first."_]

"Yes, Kaa-san," the Disco Prince replied.

[_"Alright, I'll see you at home."_]

"Bye," Koji said before hanging up.

"OH YES! KUROGASAAAAA!"

Koji just chuckled and shook his head as he heard how much Rachel was enjoying her "disco dancing" with his brother. As it sounded like they had finished, at least for now, Koji shouted up to them, "Hey, you two, I'm going back to the mainland for some roller disco! Don't mess the place up too much!"

"You got it, bro...!" Kurogasa's voice shouted back.

Putting his platforms back on his feet, Koji grabbed the bag with his roller skates and left the house, hopping onto the yacht and sailing it back to the land.

Meanwhile, up in Kurogasa's room, the other Disco Prince and Rachel lay tangled in the sheets of his bed, sweating and panting after their rousing session of shagging. "Wow... The legends... About that mojo... You and... Your brother have... Are really true."

"I told you they're not rumors," Kurogasa chuckled.

Rachel chuckled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek as she said, "Well, either way, I'm impressed... Especially that last move you did. Mmmm... I can still feel the tingles!"

"Glad you liked it," Kurogasa chuckled.

"I think I should reward you for that."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kurogasa asked before one of Rachel's hands went south and grabbed his... "Excitement".

"One final job with my hand..." Rachel said seductively.

Kurogasa gave a low groan of pleasure as his back arched in pleasure. "Oh, I think I am going to like this..."

_Several Minutes Later..._

The two were out of bed and finishing getting dressed again. Rachel, as she finished zipping up her go-go boots, looked to Kurogasa and smiled sincerely as she said, "Kurogasa... Thank you for saving my life."

"Hey, it's no problem," Kurogasa waved off. "I'm just glad I could help."

She smiled as she walked over to him and said, "Well, you did. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to do what I'm going to do tomorrow."

"What's that?" Kurogasa asked in surprise.

"I'm going to Boogieland University to study business so I can live out my dream: open up my own disco."

"That's great!" Kurogasa smiled. "I hope you succeed."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled before she went up to him and gave him a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Kurogasa asked.

"My personal phone number. If you ever need me for anything, especially with what we did, give me a call," Rachel winked.

Taking the paper with a grin, Kurogasa stood up and kissed her passionately for a few moments. When they finally pulled apart, he said, "When you finally open up your discotheque, I'll be the first in line."

"Groovy," Rachel smiled.

* * *

**SD:** Alright, looks like we had quite the party, huh?

**Fen:** Yeah, especially Kurogasa. *wink, wink*

**SD:** Heh heh, yeah he did *wink* And next time, it's Koji's turn. Koji finds himself falling for a far out roller disco diva, but when she turns out to be targeted by a Jiveless, is everything what it seems?

**Fen:** Tune in next time for the next installment of Kamen Rider Funk & Soul!

**SD:** Until then, stay groovy! And as always, count up the tracks!

**Audience:** Three!


End file.
